


~Mated~

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Bullying, Claiming, Kid Fic, Knotting, Lawyers, Louden Swain - Freeform, M/M, Police, Possessive Jensen, Therapy, alpha voice, home arrest, no rights, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: A one night stand with Jensen changes Jared's life forever. He never expects to see Jensen again.  Jensen comes back into Jared's life needing the omega to do one more thing for him.  Jared can't. Jared has his secrets too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those of you following my other fics. I didn't want to start a third one but I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> This story is about Jared and Jensen. Misha will be involved in but the main relationship will be with Jared and Jensen. 
> 
> I'm terrible at grammar so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Probably slow to update since I'm working on 3 stories at once. 
> 
> Love to hear your comments. Thank you.

**Present Day:**

 

 

Jared was in the office trying unsuccessfully to balance his books when the noise level from out on the floor rose interrupting his concentration. Squealing voices and excitement drawing his attention away from the numbers in front of him to the excitement outside his office. Getting up out of his chair, he walked around his desk and out of the office.  Jared stood at the far end of the store which wasn’t that big and watched as employees and customers surround one man.

Jared watched the scene before him for a few minutes.  He was surprised at his employees who were all fangirling over the man in the circle.  They were accustomed to local celebrities coming into the store.  His store supported Austin’s musicians by giving them great discounts on instruments, strings, or whatever they needed. 

Deciding to help the poor guy out Jared started walking towards the group when it hit him, the scent of an alpha and not just any alpha, but his alpha.

“Fuck my life,” Jared whispered to himself when the green-eyed alpha turned towards him and smiled.

* * *

**Five years ago:**

 

 

Chad Murray had given Jared for his eighteenth birthday a fake ID card. Chad took Jared downtown to the Open Barrel where Jensen Ackles was playing with his band. Chad was in love with Jensen and had been sneaking into bars to see the young alpha every chance he could. He went so often that Jensen knew him by name. Long story short Chad introduced Jared to Jensen. By the end of the night, the alpha had taken Jared back to his small dressing room.  Jared was tipsy from the alcohol he was awestruck by Jensen’s talent and good looks. He allowed the alpha to knot him. That would have been ok Jared figured, but the alpha claimed him as well. Jared didn’t know how to feel. He fell asleep in Jensen's arms while waiting for his knot to rescind.

Jared woke up startled. Jensen was shaking him awake.

“Omega, wake up.”

Jared looked up at him sleepily

“Alpha?”

“Jared…I’m…I can’t do this. I’m leaving for Los Angles tonight. I didn’t mean to claim you. I’m sorry.” Jensen spewed at Jared.

Jared quickly sat up.

“What?...um, I can come with you.”

“No, this is my chance at making my dream come true. Y’know sex, drugs, rock, and roll. Not mated, toting a mate around. I’m sorry. I’ll figure out a way to make this up to you.”

“How? You may be able to move on to the next omega, or beta, but me? You’re it. You’re my alpha until death. You literally have taken everything from me!” Jared yelled.

“Sorry,” Jensen said sadly.

Jared saw his clothes crumpled on the floor next to the cot. He grabbed them getting dressed. Jensen moved around the dressing room, grabbing a few odd items. He picked up his guitar case and looked back at Jared.

“See you around Jared.”

Jensen walked out of Jared’s life.

Jared left the bar alone. Jensen left, Chad left. He found himself walking home alone. Things went from bad to worst. Two months after his claiming and three pregnancy tests later Jared couldn’t deny he was pregnant. Jared hid his mating mark, but he knew he would have to tell his parents about being pregnant. Since he knew they would throw him out of the house, it didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would when they did it.  He called his aunt and uncle who were the black sheep of the family. They were sympathetic to his situation and paid for him to come to Austin to live with them.

The next two years were difficult but rewarding. Jared didn’t know what he would have done without his aunt Millie and Uncle Mark. They helped him throughout his pregnancy. They paid for him to go to community college. He took business classes so he could help his uncle with his music store.

Jared gave birth to a healthy green-eyed baby boy. He named him Jonathan. His uncle was named Mark John Padalecki. So he wanted to name his son after the one good alpha in his life.

On a rare cold January night in Austin, the temperatures dropped while it lightly drizzled. The roads became icy, and Jared lost his aunt and uncle when his uncle lost control of the car and hit a tree head-on. They left him the house, the music shop, and about ninety thousand dollars. Mostly they left him alone. He had a small funeral and gathering for their friends and family. None of the family showed up. He lost the only two people in the world that loved him and his son, and it hurt more than he could handle.

The next three years Jared threw himself into making the music shop more profitable. He had four instructors teaching music.  Two of the instructors had been teaching there forever. He hired two more since they had four soundproof rooms in the back of the store.  Stephen Amell was a young alpha who was fresh out of college teaching guitar lessons in the evening to make the rent.  Jared loved Stephen. He drew many customers into the store for guitar lessons.

 

* * *

 

**Present Day:**

 

“Um, Jared,” Jensen said.

Jared turned around and walked away from his alpha back to the office.

“No, how?” Jared was pacing his office talking out loud to himself.

“Chad Murray. He followed me to LA. He knew where you were.”

“Chad?” Jared tried to keep in touch with Chad. Chad couldn’t get over the fact Jared had slept with Jensen. They lost touch about a year or two ago.

“Sorry man, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“What are you doing here?”

“To the point. Good idea. Um, I’m here because I’m officially getting mated!” Waving his hands around animatedly.

“Ok…Congratulations…I guess.”

“Right, You see Misha, my omega, he’s not thrilled you’re mated to me. We were talking about that new procedure in Europe…y’know…few shots…bond is dissolved.”

“The US hasn’t approved that procedure.”

“The US is always behind on these types of things. Plus I’m going to make a very generous offer for your pain and suffering. I’m sure that kind of money could come in handy.”

“No.”

“What? Why not?” Jensen questioned.

“I’m not a goddamn guinea pig.”

“This will make things right for you too.  You can find your real alpha, have that family you wanted. Don’t be vengeful.”

“No. You don’t need me to get mated again. So please Jensen just leave.”

“Y’know what Jared. I’m going to be in town for a few days visiting friends. Please don’t say no, just think about it.”

Jared stared at Jensen. How can the alpha even be better looking? Jensen has it all. Fame, fortune, talent. Even Misha, his Omega is famous.

“Ok, thank you, Jared.” Jensen took Jared’s pause as a positive reaction to his question.

Jared collapsed in his chair once Jensen left. He would love to go to Europe and dissolve the bond, but he couldn’t. Apparently, Jensen didn’t know about Jonathan. He gave small thanks to Chad for not telling Jensen. 

Jared had researched the procedure for himself.  One of the side effects of the procedure was all bonds connected to his alpha would be dissolved. So he’d lose his bond with Jonathan. No, he’d never do that. So, Misha Collins was just going to have to be disappointed.

 

Jensen stepped out of the store and into the sunshine, he pulled out his cell phone and called his omega.

“Hey, babe,”

_“Did he agree?” Misha asked_

“No Chad was right he wouldn’t agree.”

 _“What does he want? More money? Fame?_ ” _Misha questioned._

“We might have to give up on…”

“ _No, I’m not letting you claim me when you’re already mated to another_ omega.”

They both sighed.

“I’ll call you later.” Jensen ended the call. He looked around and saw his ride, as he entered the car he took one more look at Jared’s store.

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared confides in Felicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you for all the great comments.  
> Chapter 2 is up
> 
> Grammar is not my strong point.

Jared was standing outside his son’s preschool waiting to pick up Jonathan. Jared looked over to see Felicia Day coming towards him.  Felicia was his afternoon sitter. He forgot to call her and let her know he was picking up his son.

“Jared?  What are you doing here?”

“I forgot to call you. I took off the rest of the afternoon off from work I’m sorry.”

 “That’s ok. I have a way for you to make it up to me.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

Felicia was looking too happy with herself. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she started going through her pictures. Finding the one she wanted she shoved her phone at Jared.

“Look! My friend Stacy met Jensen Fucking Ackles today somewhere downtown.”

“Language.” An older beta admonished.

“Oops, sorry.”

Felicia started quickly whispering.

“I did some research and Jensen’s favorite band is playing a show tonight. We could go to see the band and meet Jensen Ackles. Please!”

Jared stared at Felicia. There was no way this was his life.

“I can’t. I have no one to watch Jonathan.”

“Yes, you do! I asked Kim if she’d babysit and she said that Jonathan could spend the night at her house.  C’mon I never ask you for anything.”

“Grrr,” Jared growled.

“Is that a yes?”

Jared looked down at Felicia. It’s true Felicia never asks anything from Jared. Why is this happening? Why is everyone in love with his alpha? Maybe deep down he wanted to go because he couldn’t stop himself from agreeing to go with Felicia.

“Daddy.” Jonathan ran out of the school screaming. Jared kneeled down with his arms spread out waiting for his son. Jonathan flung himself into Jared's arms hugging him tightly.

“Hey buddy, how was school.”

“Fun.”

“Hi, Jonathan,” Felicia said.

Jonathan still hugging Jared smiled at Felicia.

“I’ll meet you at your house around six thirty?”

“Fine.”

Jared and Jonathan went home where Jared made dinner and went over the papers Jonathan brought home from school. Jonathan was a talker, and he followed Jared around the kitchen talking about anything and everything.

After dinner, Jared cleaned up the kitchen.

“Hey, buddy,” Jared called to his son.

Jonathan raced into the kitchen.

“Hey sport, slow down. How would you feel about spending the night at Aunt Kim’s house?”

Jonathan jumped around excitedly. He loved to go to Kim’s house. She had a son who was a year older than Jonathan. Jared was happy his son had a good friend in Kim’s son William.

Felicia arrived right at six thirty. She helped Jared packed up his car, and then they drove to Kim’s house.

Kim opened the door before Jared reaches it.

“Come in guys.”

“Thank you, Kim.”

“No problem.” Kim smiled at Jared.

Jonathan was in Jared’s arms, trying to wiggle his way down so he could play with William.

“Go you two and have fun tonight, _you deserve to have a little fun_.” Kim said looking directly at Jared.

“Jensen Ackles, I know he’s going to be there. Thank you, Kim!” Felicia exclaimed.

“Seriously is Jensen, all you’ve been thinking about?” Jared asked Felicia as they walked out of Kim’s house.

“He’s not mated yet so yes!”

Jared swallowed hard.

 

 

* * *

 

“Sold out,” Felicia cried.

“Jared? Can you get us inside?” Felicia pleaded.

Jared looked towards the doorway. 

“Wait here.”

The bouncer was a regular customer of his, so Jared walked up to the doorway and talked to Chris for a moment. He motioned for Felicia to join him by the door. Jared and Felicia walked into the club. Jared walked up to the bar and ordered two beers.

“Do you see him?”

“No, he’s probably not coming. I wanted to see this band anyway.” Jared said right before taking a big swig of beer.

Jared watched bemused as Felicia kept scoping out the place, in hopes of spotting Jensen.  Jared downed the first beer and ordered a second one, by his third beer he was feeling good.

“Oh my god,” Felicia exclaimed.

“Jensen!… _Jensen_!!” Felicia yelled.

Jared had to stop himself from clamping his hand over her mouth.  Jensen looked over and smiled when he saw Jared. Jensen beelines towards Felicia and Jared.

“Oh my god, he’s coming this way,” Jared said in despair.

“I know. I fucking know.” Felicia said excitedly back.

“Hey, Jared,” Jensen said.

“I’m sorry you know Jared?” Felicia asked dumbfound.

“Jensen Ackles knows you? Felicia turned to Jared and asked.

Jared didn’t know how to answer that.

“Fuck.”

“C’mon Jared, let me buy you and your friend a drink.”

Felicia kept looking between Jared and Jensen.

“How do you know Jared?” She asked Jensen.

“We go back what, little over five years?” Jensen smiled at Jared.

“We don’t go back at all. The day we met, you left. I don’t know you at all.” Jared started to walk away. Jensen reached out and grabbed Jared’s wrist.

“Don’t run away, please.”

“I’m not running away. I’m not going to stand here…”

“Alpha please can I take a picture with you?” A young omega interrupted Jared. Jensen always the performer, let go of Jared’s wrist and turned towards his fan with a million dollar smile and took a selfie with the omega.

Jared shook his head and walked away.

Jared walked out of the club with Felicia on his heels.

“Jay…Wait up, C’mon.” Felicia yelled at her friend.

Jared stopped.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“What? Not even half of my first beer.”

“Can you drive?”

“Yes, but, C'mon, there’s a café, let's get a cup of coffee where you can explain to me what just happened back there.”

They walked over to the Café ordered coffee and found an empty booth and sat down.

Felicia stared expected at Jared to start talking about what just happened.

“Alright, are you going to tell me whats going on?” Felicia asked.

Jared sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“It was a one night stand. We spent a few hours together. He wasn’t famous yet.”

“Wow, he has an excellent memory.”

Felicia stared at Jared going over what Jensen said and what Jared had just told her.

Jared pulled down the collar of the shirt he was wearing to expose a claiming bite.

“Oh…my…you’re mated. Jensen is your alpha. How do I not know this?”

“He apologized for claiming me then he then took off for Los Angeles.”

Felicia’s face fell.

“Everything I’ve read about him…made him seem so…dreamy.”

“PR my dear.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Suddenly, Felicia sat up.

“Jonathan! Jensen is his alpha?”

“Ding,ding,ding,ding…You asked the right question. Yes.”

“Oh my god. That asshat didn’t want his son?”

“He doesn’t know about Jonathan.”

Jared took a big gulp of his coffee.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“No.”

“Jare, you need to tell him.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Ok, I get that you’re upset but…Jonathan has a right…”

“Don’t go there, Felicia.”

“Please let me just say this; Jonathan will find out one day about Jensen, he’ll blame you for keeping him away from Jensen. Jensen might turn out to be a good alpha for your son.

“Enough!”

Jared stood up abruptly bumping the table.

“He never called, he never cared what happened to me after he left, he’s not going to care about Jonathan. I’m not letting him hurt my son.”

They left café. Felicia drove them home. Jared was fuming sitting next to her. He didn’t want Jensen to know about Jonathan. He wished the alpha would just go back to California.

 

* * *

 

Jared loved being at the store on Saturdays. He would bring Jonathan and help out on the floor. Felicia would also work at the store along with the music instructors. Mark Sheppard managed the store on Saturdays only. Mark had been a friend of his aunt and uncle. Mark kept working after their passing. To Jared it felt like a huge family gathering every Saturday. Jared would buy lunch for the employees working, something his uncle had always done, and he continued the tradition when he took over the store.

Jared woke up that Saturday morning not sure he was going to go to work. He needed to pick Jonathan up from Kim’s. He was worried that Jensen might show up at the store and find out about Jonathan. He’d have to face Felicia. He felt bad that he ignored her on the way home last night. He knew she couldn’t understand what he had gone though not being claimed herself. She couldn't understand what Jensen had done to him. In the end, he took his son with him to work and to his relief Jensen didn’t show up. Felicia acted like Friday never happened. Jared and Jonathan enjoyed their day together with their friends.

All day Monday Jared was a wreck. Every time the chime rang over the door indicating that someone was entering the store, he’d jump a little bit. Jensen didn’t show up. Jared started thinking the alpha gave up and went back to California.

Jared was a little late getting home that evening, Felicia had made dinner.

“Sorry, I’m late. Oh, that smells great.” He said as he entered the kitchen.

“Lasagna.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Salad and French Bread too.”

Jared and Jonathan set the table while Felicia finished up in the kitchen.

After dinner, Jared cleaned Jonathan up while Felicia loaded the dishwasher.

“Hey, I want to apologize for Friday night.”

Felicia turned around to face Jared.

“No, it’s not my place to tell you how to raise your son. I’m sorry too.”

Jared pulled Felicia to him giving her a bear hug. She laughed a little when they parted.

“You always give the best hugs.”

The doorbell ringing startled both of them.

Jonathan was already at the door when Jared reached it.

“Honey, you don’t answer the door, you let daddy see who’s there.”

Jared opened the door to see Jensen standing on the porch.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” Jared hissed.

Jonathan pushed between Jared’s legs and peered up Jensen. It was like magic, alpha recognizing ‘pack’ and his son recognizing his alpha. Jensen paled, his face reflecting several emotions all at once. Jonathan pushed pass Jared and put his arms up to Jensen. He wanted his alpha to hold him. Jared couldn’t stop the tears. He didn’t want this, but it was too late. He could almost feel the bond between alpha and pup start to grow.

Jensen reaches out, gathering Jonathan up into his arms. He flashed Jared a murderous look. Jensen pushed pass Jared into his house. Jared just stood there looking to where Jensen had just been.

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates and Happy Holidays to every one else.
> 
> Thank you for the awesome comments.

Jared composed himself before following Jensen back inside the house.

“Hey, will you be ok if I just take off?” Felicia nervously asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine.”

Jared tilted his head at Felicia as if to ask where did they go?

Felicia shook her thumb towards the direction Jensen and Jonathan went indicating they were in Jonathan’s room.

* * *

 

Jared stood in the doorway watching as Jonathan pulled his dinosaurs off the shelves he could reach. He’d turn around and hand them to Jensen. Jonathan was very animated in explaining to Jensen what each dinosaur ate and what he had named them.

“Ok, Jonathan only play with a couple of dinosaurs at a time.” Jared interrupted.

“Daddy I’m not playing, I’m showing papa my dinosaurs.”

Jared looked at Jensen, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground surrounded by toys.

“Regardless, only a couple at a time. It’s bath time anyway, so put your dinosaurs away.” Jared said. 

“Pleeese Daddy?” Jonathan pleaded to keep playing.

“C’mon kiddo, I’ll help you,” Jensen said as he tried to stand up without stepping on any toys.

Jared picked out Jonathan’s pajama’s then went and prepared his bath.

To Jared, it was the fastest bath ever. Jonathan couldn’t wait to get out of the tub and back to Jensen. Jonathan ran into his bedroom and quickly ran back out past Jared downstairs to Jensen.

“Papa will you read me a story,” Jonathan asked, holding out a book to Jensen.

Jensen looked to Jared, who followed Jonathan down the stairs.

“Of course,…um here?”

Jonathan laughed.

“No, in my room after daddy tucks me in.”

At least Jonathan wanted him to tuck him into bed. Jared thought to himself.

While Jensen was reading to Jonathan Jared went downstairs into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He wanted to talk to Jensen and knew it could be a long night. Jensen came down the stairs, handed the book to Jared.

“Really? I have a son who’s going to be five years old, and you don’t think it’s important to tell me.” Jensen growled at Jared.

“Get off your high horse, alpha.” Jared raised his voice at the alpha

“Jensen, you made it crystal clear where I stood in your life.” Jared added.

“I know what I did to you was not fair, how could you not tell me?”

Both men were standing in the kitchen circling each other as they flung accusations at each other.

“I guess I figured if you didn’t want to tote me around then you certainly wouldn’t want a pup tying you down. Please alpha, what would you have done in those five years? Throw some money at us, keep us your dirty little secret?”

“I don’t know since you took my choice from me.” 

"You gave up your choice when you walked out on me."

"Two different issues omega." Jensen responded.

“Right. Then you show up here at my doorstep, waltz right into my son’s life and tell him it’s ok to call you Papa.”

“I didn’t tell him anything he just started calling me that.” Jensen shot back.

Jared turned around to face away from Jensen.  He was trying to control his temper.

After a moment or so he turned back around.

“I’m not going to let you hurt my son.”

“I won’t.”

“Jensen,” Jared sighed.

“Look you went after what you wanted, and you didn’t care who you left in your wake. I realize we were only a one night stand, but you claimed me. You bound us together only to leave me alone. I did what I thought was best for me, for Jonathan. I don’t trust you.”

“I want to get to know my son. I won’t hurt him.”

“Parenting is not sitting on the floor playing with dinosaurs it’s fevers, crying, babysitters. I worry about everything, from breakfast to school. It’s not part-time, it's twenty-four seven. It’s commitment, the day I had Jonathan my dreams, my wishes took a backseat to my son’s needs.”

“Parents work. You work. I can work and still be a good parent.”

“There’s no room for sex, drugs and rock and roll when you have a kid.”

Jared stood in the kitchen pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tell you what, take some time to think about it. If you can’t commit, then don’t come back, but if you decide to be here, then fucking be here. If you hurt my son, you will never get another chance to be part of our lives.”

“There’s nothing to think about I’m his father I will be part of his life.”

"It's late." Jared said.

"I'll be by tomorrow to see you." Jensen said before he left Jared's house.

Jensen drove back to his hotel with his mind racing.  When he was safely in his room, he pulled out his cell phone and called Chad.

“Hey, Jensen.”

“I can’t believe you never told me,” Jensen said abruptly.

“It wasn’t my place to tell you.” Chad knew exactly what Jensen was talking about.

“Bullshit!”

“Look Jared was my friend, he asked me to keep it to myself.”

“I let you follow me around, I gave you a job, I trusted you and you knew I had a son and you said nothing.”

“I did you a fucking favor,” Chad yelled into the phone.

“Come again?”

“Revisionist history is what you have. No one was getting in your way back then. Now at least you have a chance to have a relationship with your son.”

“Fuck you Chad. You should have told me. Everyone decides for me how’d I’d feel, and that’s bullshit.”

“Like when I told you that Jared’s parents threw him out of the house? What was your response? Oh, yeah it was 'that’s too bad'. He was your omega and you couldn’t care less he was out on the streets.”

“What could I do? We were pissed broke, and I didn’t have any way of helping him. You should have told me he was pregnant."

"What could've you done? We were pissed broke." Chad mimicked Jensen.

"I can’t trust you. Chad, you’re fired.”

“What?” Chad asked.

“I’m terminating our contract.”

* * *

 

After his conversation with Chad, his next call was to Misha. He sat down with a shot of whiskey for this call.

“Hi,” Misha answered.

“Hey,” Jensen responded sadly.

“So, Jared is still refusing to dissolve the bond?”

“It’s more complicated.”

“How is it more complicated.”

“Well, my one night stand with Jared, was fruitful.”

“Mmhmm, explain yourself.”

“I have a son.”

Misha was silent for a long moment.

“I see.”

“We can work this out…”

“Jensen…what I like about us is that we’re not complicated. We don’t want to spend every holiday together much less having pups together. Family is not going to be a good look on you. It makes you look less fuckable.”

“Misha…”

“I don’t do sad breakups, let's just pretend this relationship never happened. Do yourself a favor and pay the omega off, then get back to doing what you do best. Performing.”

Misha hung up, and Jensen poured himself another drink.

 tbc...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets a taste of fame. Jensen starts to feel protective of his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the awesome comments. 
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar. Happy New Years!!

“Ugh…fuck,” Jensen moaned.

His cell phone was buzzing his head felt like it was going to split open. Reaching blindly for the phone until he found it, he swiped the answer button.

“Yeah,” croaked Jensen.

Jensen was pretty sure something died in his mouth.

“What’s the one fucking rule that I have Jensen?”

Jensen closed his eyes and groaned.”

“Jeff…please, it’s too early. My head is killing me.”

“Well, princess while you're getting your beauty sleep, Misha is on social media telling the world that America’s sweethearts are broken up. You don’t think that's important enough to tell me and you just let me wake up to this shit storm? We could’ve used this to our advantage, but instead, you let that media hog get out there and paint the break up any way he wants.”

“What did he say?”

“Some bullshit about irreconcilable differences.”

“Did he mention Jared?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ is this about your mishap several years ago?”

“Jeff I’ve gotta go,” Jensen said annoyed.

“One more thing, I rehired Chad back with a raise.”

“NO!” Jensen yelled as he sat up.

“Chad is valuable, he helped you achieve stardom by doing most of the legwork, so I suggest you pull up your goddamn panties and do what’s best for Jensen Ackles.”

“He betrayed me…”

“He wouldn’t say why you fired him, but he said he made a choice a long time ago, and he feels it was the right choice. He’s done more good than bad. Jensen, you hired me for a reason, stop getting in the way of me doing my job.”

“Fine, I need you to do one more thing for me, cancel my upcoming tour.”

The silence was deafening.

“Come again?” A confused sounding Jeff said.

“I need time off. I need to cancel the upcoming tour.”

“Jensen, first have you spoken to the other band members?”

“Not yet.”

“Second, the tickets for the European leg of the tour are sold out. There’s no going back on that unless you’re dying.”

“Fine, cancel everything else.”

“Are you still in that Podunk town in Texas?”

“Austin isn’t exactly a Podunk town, but yes.”

“Get your ass back here to L.A.”

“I’ll call you later.” Jensen swiped the end button on his phone, hanging up on Jeff.

Jensen hated feeling hungover. Contrary to his rock and roll image he didn’t get drunk often or do drugs. He would occasionally smoke a joint to relax. There was the famous Jensen Ackles, the showman, the player, the partier, and then there was him. He played his part well. He preferred to be in a relationship rather than a one night stand, but to be honest, Misha was his only real relationship. Misha’s life was a lot like his. He was a famous actor who was in the spotlight twenty-four-seven. Misha liked his quiet mornings and relaxing walks around his property. His persona was so different from the real Misha. Jensen felt like he could relax around Misha. It was more a good friendship than a relationship. Jensen was ready to settle down, have a place where he could unwind. Misha had been the perfect choice.

Jensen’s thoughts turned to Jared. He has a son. Unfuckingbelievable. He’s still pissed that he’s just finding out. He’s trying hard not to dwell on the past and instead figure out how he’s going to be in his son’s life.

Misha would tell him that no matter liberated omegas were in the world of alpha’s; it was all a grand illusion. He’d argue with Misha about Omega rights, but now he understood Misha’s side. He could take everything from Jared without breaking a sweat. His inner alpha wants to do exactly that. Bring his family together, take Jared to L.A. put another pup in him. He hardly recognizes himself with these dark thoughts he has about Jared.

“Fuck,” Jensen said as he forced himself out of bed to start the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared parked his car in the garage about two blocks from his music store. He noticed that there was a crowd in front of his store. He had to stamp down his omega panic that was threatening to cause him to turn around and go home. He made his way through the crowd to his door.

“Hey…hey you work here?” Someone asked.

“Is it true that Jensen Ackles was here?” Another asked.

“What’s your name? Did you talk to him? What was he wearing? Did he buy anything?”

People shouted out question after question at him. He regained his composure smiled at the paparazzi. He needed a plan and decided that acting like Jensen’s biggest fan might chase these guys away.

“Yes, he was here. It was the best fangirl moment of my life.”

A few laughed.

“Why was he here?”

“I guess to check out the store. I was in my office; I heard a commotion coming from the floor, I almost fainted when I saw Jensen. He’s my idol.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“I did. We talked for a few minutes in my office.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Music.”

“Did he mention Misha?”

“No. If you guys are going to write about Jensen being here, could you please give my store a shout out?...Hang on”

Jared opened the door to the music store he went inside for a second. He came back with guitar picks that had his store’s name and address printed on them. He handed them out as the press started to leave.

Jared watched as everyone left except for one alpha who was leaning against a car watching him.

“Hey, are you Jared Padalecki?” The alpha asked as he straightens up, and started to walk towards Jared.

“Mark Pellegrino with Totally Music Monthly.” He extended his hand for Jared to shake.

Jared shook the alpha’s hand. He knew of this alpha.  Mark gets all the scoops on the biggest stars especially Jensen.

“How can I help you?” Jared asked.  

“I would like to ask you a few more questions about your experience with Jensen,” Mark said softly.

Jared looked around hesitantly.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Alright,” Jared said as he opened the store door.

“Go ahead and have a look around while I get started.”

Once, Jared, had the lights on coffee started; he stood behind the counter watching Mark look around the store.

“So what do you want to know about my encounter with Jensen? I believe I told the other reporters everything.”

“It’s more if you could help me fill in the gaps of what I know,” Mark said as he pulled out a small notepad.  Flipping through the pages of his notebook, he stopped and looked up at Jared.

“So, last Friday morning Jensen flys into Austin, check into his hotel and his first stop is this shop. He leaves here, grabs BBQ for lunch and walks around Congress until he heads back to his hotel. He goes back out to see a band where I witness an intimate encounter with Jared Padalecki and a small redhead. It was a tension-filled encounter with you leaving almost immediately.”

Jared laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I told my friend about Jensen stopping by the store. She wanted to meet him too. She’s good with social media and somehow found out that he would be at that concert. I let her talk me into going with her to the show. The show was sold out, but a buddy of mine was working the door he let us inside. I almost died when she called him over. He remembered me, and I felt like a jackass. I took off, embarrassed by my behavior.”

“Huh-ha. I’m sure you are aware that Misha Collins broke off their relationship this morning.”

Jared looked surprised, Mark noted.

“No, I didn’t. Wow. That’s too bad.”

“Well Jared, your busy and I’ve taken too much of your time already.”

Jared picked up another guitar pick.

“Business could use a boost if you decide to write this in your next article.”

Mark took the pick and walked out the door.

Jared sat down at his desk officially freaking out. If Mark had followed Jensen all weekend, he probably knew about Jonathan. He picked up his phone and realized he had no way of contacting Jensen. He decided to text Chad.

** “Hi Chad, it’s Jared.  I know we haven’t talked or texted in a while, I’m sorry to bother you, but please could you have Jensen call me.”**

Jared tried how to stay focused at work while he waited for a call or text. Two hours later his cell phone rang.

“Jared?”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, the paparazzi were here today, specifically Mark Pellegrino.”

“That dick. What did he say.”

“He followed you all weekend. He probably followed you to my house.”

“I was careful. I switch cars and routes before getting to your house.  Good chance in the Austin traffic I lost him.”

“Don’t come to the store again.”

“Look can I go over to your house now?”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I can take my time getting to your house. I’ll make sure no one is following me. We need to talk, and I need to see my son.”

“Felicia will be at the house after she picks up Jonathan around three.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tonight.” Jensen hung up.

Jared arrived home a little past six. He opened the door, and the aroma of homemade meatloaf filled his senses. He loved Felicia. He heard Jonathan laughing and took a peek into the living room where Jensen and Jonathan were playing with legos and building a fortress type building. Jared felt jealous. He went to turn away when he heard Jonathan.

“Daddy! Looky what Papa and I built for you. A castle.” Jonathan yelled as he rushed towards Jared.

Jared picked his son up and hugging him tightly.

“Love you, baby,” Jared whispered to his son.

“Love you, daddy,” Jonathan whispered back.

Jared smiled at his son.

“Show me this castle.”

“Daddy, here's the gate to get in and the windows.”

Jared sat down next to Jonathan; while he explained everything that they had done to the castle.

“Papa says this is the best castle…ever”

Jared watched as his son explained everything the two of them had done so far with the legos.

Jared avoided looking at Jensen.  He had a very unexplainable jealousy towards him and his son, and he was trying hard to keep it under control.

“Dinner in a few minutes,” Felicia called out from the kitchen.

“Dinnnnner…” Jonathan stood up and ran into the kitchen.

  
“Wait, first we wash up. C’mon lets go.” Jared called out after his son.

Felicia had cleaned up after dinner and left. Jared finished his nightly ritual with Jonathan, and he was now ready to sit down and talk with Jensen.

“Jared, I’m sorry about the paparazzi. It’s showcased an important issue which is yours and Jonathan’s safety. Tomorrow I need to talk to my manager about you, our son and moving you to a gated community. We can build or buy a house later once you find a location that you're happy with.”

“This is my home I’m not moving,” Jared stated.

“Were you scared today? Surrounded by those alphas? That’s nothing compared to how it can get. I’m doing this to protect you.”

“Jensen, our lives are here. My friends are here.”

“Your friends can visit, you will live here in Austin just in a gated community.”

“ _This is happening_. Another thing is; I’m committed to doing a three-month tour overseas. I can’t cancel the tour this late. I’m still going to talk with Jonathan every day either through video chatting, or video email. I won't let him down. One last thing; I need to stay here for a while..."

Jared's head shot up and he stared at Jensen. _Unfuckingunbelievable_.

Jared’s head was swimming. Jensen once again has completely turned his life upside down.

tbc...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared learns some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments.
> 
> Sorry for the poor grammar.
> 
> My OMC are just made up.

“No,” Jared said with finality.

“Jared, you need to think this through.  I have the press, fans, other musicians, and god knows who else that follow me around.  They’ll pounce on you and Jonathan.”

“Then walk away Jensen. You don’t have to put your son through all that.”

“Not happening omega.”

Jensen could feel his temper rising.

“I’ve lost five years with my son. I doubt I’ll ever be able to forgive you for keeping him away from me.”

 “Oh my god! Seriously? Fuck you, Ackles.”  Jared stood up and started pacing. 

Jensen watched the omega pace for a minute. 

“Nevermind Jared. I’m going to talk to my lawyer.” Jensen said coldly.

Jared paled and stopped pacing to look at Jensen.

“Your lawyer?”

“Yes. I’m not going to fight with you.” Jensen stood up.

“Listen alpha,” Jared taking a softer tone with Jensen.

“I don’t think we need to get a lawyer involved.”

Jensen ran his hand through his hair as if he was contemplating what Jared had just said.

“After second thoughts, I’ll find a hotel to stay at tonight,” Jensen added.

“Jensen.”

Jensen was already heading towards the front door.

“Ok, Jensen lets talk about this…please.”

Jensen stopped at the door and turned around to face Jared.

“You’ll hear from my lawyer.” With that Jensen was gone.

 

Jared did not sleep well that night. He tossed and turned his mind running through the implications of Jensen getting a lawyer.  He’d have to contact his uncle's lawyer in the morning.  Jared felt like he had only been asleep minutes when the alarm went off.  He was so thankful that his son was a morning person. He was a good boy, never really giving Jared a hard time.

Jared went through the motions of getting his son ready for school, making breakfast, preparing his lunch and ultimately taking his son to school.

Jared parked his car and started his walk to the Music Shoppe. Unlocking the front door, he held his breath until he was safe inside, and had relocked the door.  Once Matt came into work; Jared’s afternoon help, Jared made a call to Gregg, his uncle’s lawyer.

“Mr. Swanson,” Jared said to the woman who answered the phone.

“Who’s calling please?”

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Please hold.”

Jared listens to the Muszak that played over the phone.

“Mr. Padalecki what can I do for you?” Mr. Swanson’s voice boomed over the receiver.

“Thank you for taking my call. I’m in a situation-I’d really like to sit down and talk with you.”

“Lucky for you I had a cancelation this afternoon.  Could you stop by my office around four?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“See you then.”

Jared looked at the time.  It was just past two. He decides he will leave just after three to make it to his appointment on time.

Jared arrives about fifteen minutes early for his appointment. He leafed through magazines while waiting to talk with his lawyer.  He was nervous. He spent about an hour this morning researching his options.  It appears that the courts side with the alpha when it comes to their pups.

“Mr. Padalecki.” The receptionist called out into the lobby.

Jared walked up to the desk.

“Mr. Swanson will see you now.”

“Jared opened the door to the office and went inside. Mr. Swanson stood up from his mahogany desk and walked up to Jared to shake hands.

Jared shook his hand, looked around the tastefully decorated office and back at Mr. Swanson.

“Jared, my boy how are you doing? It’s been awhile since we talked.”

“I’m good Mr…”

“Nope, none of that. Call me Gregg.  Mark and I were practically brothers.”

“Thank you.” Jared forced a smile at the mention of his uncle.

“So you need some legal advice or what?”

Mr, er, Gregg did my uncle ever mention to you the circumstances of my pregnancy?”

“No. I didn’t ask either. I figured it was a one-night stand.”

Jared unbuttoned a couple of buttons at the top of his green Henley button-down shirt. He pulled his collar to the side to display a mating bite.

“You have an alpha?” The lawyer was surprised.

“It was a one night stand. The alpha claimed me, he regretted it right afterward. He took off that night. He never knew that I became pregnant. He showed up back into my life very recently, and found out about Jonathan.”

“So, what was his reception to finding out he had a son?”

“He’s upset that I didn’t reach out to him when I found out that I was pregnant. He seems serious about being part of Jonathan’s life. However, he wants to change our lives too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to tell you who my alpha is, but please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course, everything you tell me is confidential.”

“Jensen Ackles.”

Jared could see different expressions cross his lawyers face.”

“The singer? That Jensen Ackles?”

“Yes. He wasn’t famous when I…or we, well y’know.”

“Jared, what does Jensen want?”

“He wants to be part of Jonathan’s life. He wants us to move to a gated community. That sounds reasonable, but he claimed me, he left me. He only came back because he wanted me to go to Europe to dissolve the bond.”

Jared had become agitated. He was animated while explaining his side of the story.

“Jared I’m not going to lie to you. Jensen holds all the cards here. There isn’t a judge in Texas that will be happy that you didn’t notify Jensen about the pregnancy.”

“This is such crap.”

“As a friend of the family, I would strongly suggest that you work this out with Jensen.  If you need a lawyer, I can suggest a good family lawyer, but it will cost you a pretty penny. It’s my understanding of the law that Jensen will probably win everything, including full custody if he should go for that.”

Jared could feel his eyes well up. It’s what he read on the internet too. 

“Ok, thank you.  I’ll reach out to Jensen.” Jared stood up and reached across the desk to shake Gregg’s hand.

“I’m here to help if you need me, Jared.”

“Thank you.”

Jared left the lawyer’s office and went home.

Felicia was at the door opening it for Jared as soon as he got home.

“Everything ok?”

“Not really. Jonathan thought Jensen would be at the school to pick him up. He was so upset that Jensen wasn’t there. He misses his alpha.”

“He’s upstairs?”

“Yes,” Felica answered.

Jared kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag by the door. He quickly went up to his son’s room. Jonathan was sitting on his bed with his favorite dinosaur.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, daddy,” Jonathan said flatly.

Jared picked up another dinosaur and sat on the bed next to his son.

“Where’ papa?” Jonathan asked.

Jared sighed.

“He’s taking care of some business.”

“Is he coming over?” Jonathan asked hopefully.

Jared was cursing Jensen in his head for making his son feel this bad.

“I don’t know,” Jared answered honestly.

“Can I talk to him?” Jonathan looked up at his father with those emerald green eyes.

Jared pulled his phone out of his pocket.  He scrolled through his phone until he reached the number Jensen had called him from yesterday.

“Hello.” Jensen’s answered.

“It’s me, Jared.”

“Why are you calling me?” Jensen became cold over the phone.

Jared looked down at his son’s hopeful face he needed to try to be friendly to Jensen.

“We still need to talk, Jonathan misses you. He’s sitting next to me and would like to talk to you.”

“Let me talk to him.”

Jared handed his phone to his son. The iPhone was almost too big for Jonathan.

“Hi, Papa,” Jonathan said and then smiled up at Jared.

There was a long pause on Jonathan’s end as he listened to Jensen.

“Yes. Friday.”

Jonathan handed the phone back to Jared.

“Jensen.”

“I’m back in California. I’ll be back Friday morning.  I’ll have papers for you to sign when I see you.”

Jared smiled at Jonathan as he walked out of his son’s room.

“Jensen, please, we don’t need lawyers. Look, I’m sorry. I can’t lose my son.” As soon as Jared said that; he regretted his choice of words.”

“I don’t want to take Jonathan away from you. However, I will do everything in my power to protect my son.”

“So? Can we try to work this out ourselves? Please, Jensen.”

“I’ll consider it. Either way, I will see you Friday.” Jensen ended the call.

Jared stared down at his phone.  His son came out of his room and looked up at his father. Jared needed a hug. He scooped down picked up his son hugging him tightly.

“Love you, baby,” He whispered to Jonathan.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds a few things out about Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story, especially the last chapter. I love the interaction...I love the feed back. 
> 
> Jensen will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my lousy grammar.

Jared kept glancing at the time.  It was only a little after one. Tomorrow was Friday and Jensen was going to be by his house in the morning. He needed chocolate. He hated that he would crave chocolate when he stressed out. Getting out of his chair, he grabbed his hoodie and made his way out of his office.

“Matt, I’m going to the café. Do you want anything?”

“I’m good J-man.”

There is a bookstore around the corner that had a café which sold foo-foo coffee drinks.  Jared walks into the bookstore and heads straight to the café counter. He orders a large mocha frappuccino with whip cream and extra chocolate drizzle.  He buys a couple of chocolate bars for later.  While he is waiting for his drink to be made he glances over to the magazines and times starts to go in slow motion.  He see’s Jensen’s face or Misha’s face on so many magazine covers. He knew Jensen was famous, he had seen him on the Grammys, but this…this was Brangelina famous. They were on the covers of gossip rags to reputable music magazines. How did the magazines get out on the street so quickly?  It had only been a few days since they broke up. Jared quickly started grabbing magazines off the rack.

“Jared.”

“Jared.”

The barista called.

Jared walked back to the counter to grab his drink.

“Can I buy these here?”

“Sure.”

Thirty dollars later, Jared was leaving the store with an assortment of magazines featuring the break up of Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins.

Jared spent the afternoon with the door closed in his office while he read the articles about the “Cockles” break up.  The magazines were mostly speculation in regards to their real breakup. Quotes from so-called friends who could see cracks in their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared felt relieved to be home.  His day dragged on as he watched the clock waiting to go home. He was so nervous to see Jensen tomorrow.

“Daaaddy” Jonathan screamed as he ran full force at Jared.

“Hey kiddo, “ Jared said, kneeling down to hug his son.

Felicia was following behind Jonathan wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“I made cheeseburgers for dinner,” Felicia said.

“Have I told you that I love you.”

“Not recently.” Felicia smiled.

“How was your day?” Felicia said as she grabbed Jared’s bag for him.

“God this is heavy.”

“Research.”

“Hey red, can you hang out after dinner.”

“Of course. Where else would I want to be other than with my favorite boys.”

The evening went by quickly. Jonathan filled Jared in on the newest development at school. His teacher brought a hamster to class. Mr. Magoo was apparently quite the comedian.  Jonathan told story after story of Mr. Magoo’s adventures in the classroom. Of course, Jonathan begged Jared for a hamster of his own.

Jared came down the stairs to find Felicia finishing cleaning the kitchen.

“Thank you,” He said sincerely.

Jared went to the top cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

“I should chill it, but fuck it.”

He went to the hallway and grabbed his black bag. He fished out the candy bars.

“Ok, mister. Candy, red wine. What’s going on?”

“It’s bad, red…”

“Define bad.”

“Jensen is coming by tomorrow to discuss…changing my life. He want’s me to move. He wants custody of Jonathan.”

“What?? Jare-why didn’t you tell me.”

“I don’t know it hasn’t been that long since he just showed up here.”

“He can’t do that. You’ve been the sole provider for Jonathan. He can’t just walk in here and change everything.”

“I guess I’m at fault because I wronged an alpha. I should’ve told the man who dumped me that I was pregnant.”

“That’s such a crock of bullshit.”

Jared opened the wine.

“Do you want a glass?”

“No. I’ll sleep over tonight in case Jonathan wakes up, but don’t get too shitfaced. Jared, you will have to be sharp tomorrow when Jensen shows up.”

Jared reached into his black bag to grab the magazines he bought earlier, tossing them on the table.

“I didn’t realize he was…this famous. I kept hoping he was concerned for our safety, but…I don’t know.”

Felicia picked up an entertainment magazine and flipped to the story about Misha and Jensen. She sighed.

“Too bad you couldn’t ask Misha.”

Jared snickered.

“What would I ask that omega.”

“I don’t know, ask him about the real Jensen. Misha is the first omega…”

“Omega to go before the congressional committee to get wages raised for omegas, laws changed in the case of abused omega, I know, I know.” Jared cut Felicia off.

“Well, he wouldn’t be with a dick like Jensen, so maybe Jensen isn’t the dick we think he is?”

“Or maybe Misha likes being told what to do in private.”

Felicia grabbed a chocolate bar.

“Fuck, you’re killing me.”

Jared laughed.

“I don’t have a way to contact him anyway.”

“I bet your friend Chad has his phone number.”

“He wouldn’t give it to me.”

“Just ask.”

Jared drank down his glass of wine and texted Chad asking for Misha’s phone number.

Almost immediately Jared’s phone pinged.

It was a message from Chad. He texted him Misha’s phone number.

“Damn…Chad actually messaged me Misha’s phone number,” Jared whispered unbelievingly.

“Call it.”

“Red! Wait I have to think, _first_.”

“No, you don't.”

Felicia grabbed Jared’s phone from him, hitting the call icon and turning on the speakerphone.

“ _Ringing, Ringing…”_

“Hello?” Misha answered the call.

“Um, is this Misha?”

“Who’s this?”

“Jare-Jared Padalecki.”

“Jensen’s omega.”

“Kinda I guess.” Jared made a face at Felicia. Felicia had her hand clamped over her mouth to keep from making noise.

“How can I help you?”

Jared was fidgeting. He didn’t know what he was supposed to ask.

“Um, I guess, I wanted to say that I hope your breakup with Jensen didn’t have anything to do with me. I’d never come between you and Jensen.”

“Since the day I started dating Jensen there have been three people in our relationship. It’s why I demanded that he sever the bond he had with you.”

There was a long pause.

“Jensen’s alpha never fully accepted me. It’s hard to explain.” Misha continued.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It's just…Jensens being…he’s threatening to go to a lawyer, to control my life.” Jared needed to explain himself, but he was nervous, his words were jumbo up.

Misha chuckled.

“Oh Jared, you are naive. Jensen is bluffing.

“He's threatening me that his lawyer will be in contact with me if I don’t do what he wants. I think he will try for full custody of Jonathan. Texas Judges will side with him.” Jared sadly said.

“Fuck Texas Judges, backward thinking Neanderthals. Jensen’s bark is always worse than his bite. I’m going to give you some free insight to Jensen.  There is the Jensen Ackles, who is all rock and roll, his public persona. Jensen the alpha is a shrewd businessman, who knows what image to project. He’s a great salesman who happens to be a great singer too. So, what would businessman Jensen do in this situation?  He sure as hell doesn’t want the world to know he walked out on his pregnant mate. So sure a Texas Judge might side with him, but the public will crucify him.”

“So, are you saying he’s…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Jensen is using your son against you. It’s your kryptonite.”

“Jensen’s Achilles heel is his image. He has been blemish free until now. Jared, you have the power of the press at your beck and call. Mark Pellegrino would be more than happy to tell your side of the story.”

“Oh, can I ask you one more question?”

“Sure.”

“Jensen said he wanted us to move so he could protect us. Do you think that he’s sincere or he’s trying to hide us away?”

“I think Jensen would feel strongly about protecting his pup. His fans are crazy. I never had my house broken into until we were dating. They took my underwear and my damn cat. I want my cat back. This could be a case of two birds, one stone.”

“Thank you.” Jared sincerely said.

“You’re welcome, good luck Jared.”

The call ended, Jared and Felicia stared at each other for a moment.

“Get the fuck out,” Felicia squealed.

“Do you believe him?” Jared asked.

“Yes Jaybear, I do.”

“Ok, this is good. I need to get some sleep. I need to be ready for Jensen tomorrow,” Jared said.

“I’ll make us breakfast. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.”

Jared stood up, he leaned over and kissed Felicia on the top of the head. He felt good for the first time since Jensen stepped back into his life.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen hash things out...kind of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. I love all the comments and I thank you for taking the time to respond. 
> 
> This chapter is finally the turning point of the story. Now we will have J2 trying to find their way in their new circumstances.
> 
> PS...  
> I kind feel like they both lost in this chapter.

 

The minute Felicia walked out the front door, Jared felt his nerves kick in full force. They had a full morning of making breakfast, getting Jonathan to school and straightening up the house. He had a half an hour before Jensen was due to arrive.  He spent the morning talking with Felicia about how he was going to approach Jensen.  He wanted to try to work things out with Jensen.  No, lawyers, the two of them doing what was best for Jonathan.

The doorbell rang. Jared glanced at the clock. Ten forty-four. Jensen was early. Jared opened the door to see his doorway filled with a giant blue and green over-stuffed tyrannosaur plushy.

“Hey, I could use a hand,” Jensen said behind the plushy.

“Yeah,” Jared answered.  He grabbed the plushy turning it to its side to get it through the door.

“Isn't it great?” Jensen was beaming at Jared through the doorway.

Jared put the plushy in the living room, staring at it, trying to figure out where in hell was he going to put this stuff dino.

“Jonathan is going to flip. I hope he loves it.”

Jared forces a smile at Jensen.

“I’m sure he will.”

“Well, let's go, Jared. I rented an uber for the day, and we have several homes and homesites to check out.”

“Jensen, wait. Can we talk first.”

“About what?”

 _‘Oh my god,’_ Jared thought to himself.

“Everything!” Jared raised his voice.

“Fine!” Jensen snapped back.

“Let me tell the uber guy we will be out in a few.”

Jared stared after Jensen.  His mind was blank.  Leave it to Jensen to bring a giant plushy to throw Jared off his game.  Jensen was exhausting to be around.

“Alright Jared, I’m ready to talk.” Jensen came back into the house.

“Great. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Black, thanks.”

Both men were sitting across the kitchen table from each other.

“Please Jensen let me talk, I need you to listen to me, okay?”

Jensen glanced at his watch.

“Sure.”

“When I turned eighteen my parents started shopping me out to every wealthy alpha that was willing to come take a look. I felt like a damn broodmare. They talked over my head like I wasn’t even in the room. When Chad gave me that phoney ID and asked me to go with him to see you sing, I jumped at the opportunity. When you took me to your dressing room, I was a little drunk, but I wanted you. I wanted to have a say in who was my first lover. I gave myself to you freely. When you claimed me, I was so happy. I didn’t want to be owned by some old Texan who only wanted pups.

Then you rejected me. The pain from that alone was…indescribable.”

“Jared…”

“Just listen. Please.”

Jensen nodded.

“I was able to hide the claiming bite. I worked at a hamburger stand and would take as many shifts as possible to save money. My parents kept parading me in front of alphas, the list of available alphas getting shorter and shorter. I know that subconsciously alphas were picking up on the claiming bite, and they were rejecting me because of it, but my parents were so angry at me. Then I found out I was pregnant. I packed up my duffle bag with what few belongings and cash I had. I told my parents that I was pregnant, and my alpha, he punched me in the stomach and threw me down the front porch stairs.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered.

“I spent the first night on a park bench, the second night I slept in a shelter. The morning of my third day of being homeless, I called my uncle.  Uncle Mark and aunt Millie picked me up and brought me to this house. They wouldn’t let me think about leaving. Instead, they paid for me to take some classes at the community college so I could help with the music store.  Aunt Millie helped me through my pregnancy. When Jonathan was born, they both loved our son so much.”

Jared felt the tears prick his eyes. He missed his family so much, and it always brought him to tears to talk about them. He stood up and walked to the sink. He looked out into the backyard.

Jensen stood up and walked over to Jared.

“Jared, I’m sorry. I wasn’t in a good place to help you. We were all sleeping in a van, going from gig to gig. I didn’t know you were pregnant and Chad only told me that you moved in with your uncle.”

“It doesn’t matter what I’m trying to tell you is this isn’t a house. It’s my home. My neighbour to the right of my house is a widowed omega. My uncle would help her with the lawn work, and upkeep of her house so she could stay in her home. I help her now. Across the street the Richardson’s throw a big street party every spring. Jonathan’s best friend is a few blocks away. Our life is here. I don’t want to move.”

Jensen face ashen.

“Jared, I can’t keep you safe here.”

“Yes, you can. We could put up a fence, get a dog, add an alarm system, hire security.”

Jensen stared at Jared for a few moments.

“So, when you called me and begged me not to go to a lawyer you were what…hoping I’d change my mind after hearing your life history? I’ve been dealing with my fame for years, and I know what works and what doesn’t.”

Jared could feel his temper rise.

“We could try doing some or all of those things.”

“Are you willing to risk the safety of our son?” Jensen asked.

“Don’t! You don’t get a right to ask me that.” Jared snapped at Jensen.

“Omega, I’m tired of you throwing in my face that I wasn’t here for our son when I would have been if I had known about him.” Jensen paused.

“We can either agree to do this as planned or I’m going to my lawyer.” Jensen threatened.

“Fine, go to your lawyer, because I’ve already talked to mine and he’s itching to get started. He already has a press release ready to go.”

Jensen paled for a quick second.

“So, you want to have the press outside your home, at Jonathan’s school, your place of business.”

“As much as you want the world to know that you claimed me, left me pregnant and fucked countless omegas and betas on your way to the top.”

Both men had rounded on each other, circling each other in the kitchen while tossing threats at each other.

“Fine,” Jensen finally said.

“We can try it your way, but the first sign of trouble I’m pulling my son out of here, and you can stay in this house or come with us. That extra room you have upstairs is now my bedroom. I’m staying here until my tour starts.”

Jared eyed Jensen.  He didn’t know how he felt about everything. He was happy he won, but he secretly he wanted Jensen to only care about their safety and not his image. He wasn't thrilled with Jensen living with them either.

“Fine,” Jared answered.

 

TBC...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen spend their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner. Sorry for the grammar errors. Thank you for all the wonderful comments.

Jensen called his PA. Jensen rattled off a list of things he wanted to be done immediately to his assistant.  Jared’s first call was from a security company that wanted to come out Saturday to install camera’s, alarms, and panic buttons. He now had several contractors coming out to give estimates on fencing. Finally, a satellite company was coming out next week to give Jared better internet.

Jensen had found one of Jared’s guitars and was sitting on the couch in the living room strumming it.  Jared was still in the kitchen dealing with the onslaught of phone calls he was receiving.  Finally hanging up with the last company, Jared sat at the kitchen table listening to his alpha quietly play the guitar in the other room. Jared had real issues with his inner omega who had decidedly forgiven Jensen.  Thank god his human side wasn’t as forgiving. Jared stood up, stretching his back.  He walked out to the living room to see Jensen sitting on the couch, picking out a melody with his guitar.

“Are you hungry?”

Jensen stopped strumming the guitar to look up at Jared.

“Yeah.”

“I could make us some sandwiches.”

“We could order out too,” Jensen suggested.

“Sure, what do you want?”

“What’s around here?”

Jared went into the kitchen to pull out all his menus.  Jensen spent more time than necessary looking through each menu. They both ended up having a couple of fancy chicken salads that they had delivered.  When they finished eating Jared cleaned up the containers and glanced at his watch.  It was just past one o'clock.

Jared had a bad habit of blurting out whatever struck him at the moment.

“So, I’m sorry about your break up with Misha.” He awkwardly said.

Jensen glanced over to Jared.

“Yeah, well, considering everything that has come to light it’s probably for the best.”

“Are you talking about Jonathan?”

“Misha isn’t a family man.”

“Why Misha then?” Jared wanted to kick himself as soon as the question left his mouth.

“Jealous?” Jensen teased.

“Hardly.”

“Misha and I are friends. It seemed logical at the time.”

“Not romantic.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.”

“So…I suppose you would like to keep me, us, Jonathan a secret. Bad for your image and all.”

Jensen regarded Jared for a long moment.

“Yeah, it would be easier if my private life was just that… _private_. Someone will tell, some news agency will pay for the scoop. Probably someone from your store will be the one to let the cat out of the bag.”

Jared felt annoyed.

“Listen to me, Jared. We do not have to tell everyone that I claimed you. It will go easier if we just let people believe that we spent one night together. Later you found out that you were pregnant and you decided to raise Jonathan alone.”

Jared started cleaning, scrubbing the kitchen counters.  He tended to clean when his temper flared up. Jensen watched the omega. Fascinated by Jared’s sudden desire to clean the counters.  If Jensen had known Jared at all, he would have left the room, maybe the house even.

Jared stopped cleaning, tossing the rag into the sink. He turned to face Jensen.

“No. I’m not taking the fall so you can keep your perfect image. Jensen, you left me behind. I’m your claimed omega. I’m your responsibility…I’m your mate for Christ sake. I will not stand here while you heap the shit storm that is coming solely on me. I don’t give a fuck about your image.”

Jensen’s own temper flared.

“God damn it, you better care. It will be my image paying your bills-Jonathan’s college and fulfilling all your needs.”

“I didn’t ask you for a goddamn thing.”

“Really? I just heard you say,”

 _“I’m your claimed omega. I’m your responsibility’_ ”

Jensen singsong in a high pitch voice. He added air quotes to accentuate his point.

“I don’t sound like that,” Jared mumbled.

“Jensen this isn’t going to work out, we’re not compatible. I can’t accept that you’re here; changing my life. I can’t take that you won’t man up and admit to your mistakes.”

“Our mistakes. You were there too. You willingly went with me into my dressing room that night.”

“I thought we’d make out or even fuck, however you knotted me. Alpha you were kinda running the show at that point.”

“You,” Jared pointed at Jensen. “You bit me. You claimed me.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed at Jared.

“Jared, you need to stop playing the victim card. We were both to blame. I would have helped you as soon as I could if I had known about Jonathan.”

“This is pointless,” Jared said as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Jensen watched him leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared came down the stairs from his bedroom at three o’clock.  Jensen was sitting back down on the couch.

“Where are you going?” Jensen asked as Jared made his way to the front door.

“I’m picking Jonathan up.”

“Hey…I want to go too.” Jensen said. 

“Give me a minute,” Jensen said as he made his way off the couch and upstairs to his room. He came back down the stairs in dark sunglasses and a New York Mets baseball cap.

Jared took a deep breath.  Honestly, his alpha was ridiculously handsome. They began the couple block walk to the school.

“Are you worried about being recognized?”

“No.”

They walked in silence until they rounded the corner and the school was in their sights. Jared also saw Michelle, Tammy, and Carol. These three women looked down their noses at Jared. They have judged him and decided he was a slut, getting pregnant without being mated. He couldn’t help but move a small step towards Jensen, closing the gap between them. Tammy looked up, surprised to see Jared walking towards her, then her sight settled on Jensen. She elbowed Carol, who also looked up at Jensen. Her mouth was slightly open. Michelle was the most vocal of the three omegas. She didn’t see that  Jensen was with Jared.

“Jared, how nice of you to take the time out of your busy schedule to pick up your son.”

Jared rolled his eyes and ignored Michelle.

“No really Jared. We haven’t seen you in a while.”

“No that’s not true, he was here the other day,” Carol added.

“Remember his crass babysitter was here running her mouth,” Tammy said.

Michelle laughed until she finally spotted Jensen.

Jensen was glaring at all three omegas.

Jared saw the three omegas start to back away. He turned his head to look at Jensen who had taken his glasses off. His alpha was giving the other omegas the death glare.

Jared looked down, trying to hide his smirk.

“Is this your alpha?” Michelle asked incredulously of Jared.

Jared was surprised that Michelle found her voice again.

Jensen reached out, grabbing Jared’s hand pulling him behind him.

“What’s your problem? Don’t bully my omega.” Jensen said sternly.

“We weren't bullying…”

“Enough.” Jensen commanded.

Jared looked pass Jensen to see that the doors to the school were opening.

Ignoring the other omegas, Jared only had eyes for his son.

Jared waited for the tell sure sign that Jonathan had spotted him.

“Daaaddy!!!”

Jared kneeled down with his arms spread out.

Jonathan ran into Jared’s arms wrapping his own arms around the omega’s neck.

“I missed you, daddy.”

“I missed you too kiddo.”

Jonathan looked up at Jensen.

“Papa.” He said smiling.

Jensen smiled down at his son.

Jonathan let go of Jared.

“Shall we go home?” Jared asked.

“Yes,” Jonathan answered.

Jensen walked behind his son and omega. He enjoyed the peaceful feeling of escorting them home.

Jared opened the door and let his son run inside in front of him. A few seconds later the squeal was deafening. Both Jared and Jensen forgot about giant stuff dino. The pair rounded the corner to see Jonathan hugging his new toy.

“Nice job, alpha,” Jared whispered to Jensen

Jensen was smiling at Jared.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen invites his band to the house. Jared gets a gimps of his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking forever to update this fanfic. 
> 
> I used some of the members of Louden and Swain for Jensen's band. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments.

ATX Security arrived at nine o’clock Saturday morning to install the new security system in Jared’s home. The morning was hectic. Jared was keeping an eye on Jonathan, taking calls from the store, and dealing with Jensen. He was so happy to watch the security team leave, only to be perplexed as a new truck pulled up.  “Carol’s Catering” written across the side of the truck.

“Great they’re here,” Jensen said from behind him.

“Why are they here?” Jared asked.

“I invited a few of my circle to come over tomorrow.”

Jared turned around to look at Jensen.

“Um, maybe talking to me about this first would have been nice.” Jared sarcastically said.

“Jared, don’t stress. I only invited JDM, Chad, my band, and Danni.”

“Gentleman,” an older woman interrupted them.

“My name is Carol. Where would you like us to set up?”

Jensen moved to pass Jared.

“The backyard. C’mon I’ll show ya.” Jensen said as he led the way around the back of the house.

Jared was pissed.  Alphas. Where did Jensen get off planning parties without asking him? Then there was Chad. They use to be best friends. Now after years of hurt feelings, they were going to be in the same house together.

“Hey, I’m going out tonight with some of my friends.  Why don’t you come along?” Jensen said when he returned to where Jared was still standing.

“No thanks, I would rather stay home with Jonathan.”

Jensen tilted his head to look at Jared.

“I’m not leaving until he’s already in bed. C’mon, hang out with me tonight.” Jensen pleaded.

“Seriously? You’re planning a party tomorrow Jonathan will be up at eight in the morning, now you want to go out tonight?”

“Yea.”

“Pass.” Jared turned around went back into the house.

Jared spent the day cleaning up the house getting ready for Jensen’s impromptu gathering. Jensen helped out a little bit, but he mostly spent the afternoon playing with Jonathan. Jared decided to bake a roast with fresh vegetables as a side dish. Jonathan wanted to help so, Jared had him stand on a stool and wash the vegetables.

Every Friday and Saturday night Jared allowed Jonathan to stay up late to watch videos. It was their special time together they’d make popcorn or other snacks while sitting on the couch as they watched kid’s dinosaur cartoons.

Jensen showered, dressed quickly ready to go out for the night. He came down the stairs wearing black jeans and a red Henley shirt.

As Jensen descended the staircase, Jared looked up at his alpha openly staring at him. Jensen had a commanding presence that had Jared couldn’t ignore. Jonathan spotted his father, jumping off the couch and running towards Jensen hugging his legs tightly.

“Papa!” Jonathan said excitedly.

“Are you watching dinosaurs with daddy and me?”

Jensen looked at Jared for help. Jared looked away from him.

“I sure can,” Jensen said as he reached down picking up Jonathan. He sat on opposite side end of the couch from Jared, keeping Jonathan in his lap. When the video was over, Jensen looked down at his son to see that Jonathan had fallen asleep.

“I’ll take him upstairs,” Jensen whispered to Jared.

Jared followed Jensen upstairs and watched as he tucks their son into bed.

Both men left the bedroom and went back down the stairs.

“I’m gonna go,” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared’s car keys.

“Ok,” Jared said hesitantly.

“You’re taking my car?”

“Um, yeah, that’s ok…right?”

Jared nodded slowly.

Jensen looked at the omega for a long moment, he then turned around and left.

Jared cleaned up the living room of popcorn bowls and wrappers. He was surprised at how bad he was feeling at the moment. He felt disappointment, anger, and jealousy. He was good at compartmentalizing his feelings. His disappointment was at how easily Jensen could walk out the door. Jared had told Jensen that being a parent was more than a full-time job. However, why couldn’t Jensen go out and have fun? Jared was home. His son is asleep, safe. Jealousy. He was jealous of how easily Jensen could walk out that door. 

Jared didn’t go out. He already hated that he had to work so much. He missed out on so much of Jonathan’s life. He had to have sitters, daycare, then preschool, kindergarten. He needed to make sure they had a place to live, food, clothes. It’s why he insisted on bringing Jonathan with him to the store on Saturdays. The thought of being away six days a week was too much. Going out didn’t even cross his mind except for the rare occasions that Felicia would drag him out. He felt guilty every time.

He was angry. He was angry at Jensen. He blew the bangs out of his face and huffed as he started cleaning an already clean kitchen. It wasn’t long before he was less angry and more daydreamy. He would have liked to have more pups. Stay home with his children, go on school field trips with them. Maybe he would’ve been a teacher’s aide. His temper flared. Jensen. Jensen is the reason he doesn’t have these things. It was ok. He didn’t think about these things because he didn’t have an alpha in his life, but now…now he does. He probably still won’t have these things. Jared threw the rag in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen, heading to his room. He readies himself for bed. Of course, he couldn’t sleep. He let his mind drift, only coming back to reality when he heard the door open downstairs.  He glanced at the clock. Three forty-three. Jensen was out all night.

Jared woke up exhausted from lack of sleep. It was a little after seven o'clock in the morning. He sat up moving to the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes. He stood up. Jared made his way to his dresser where he picked out a clean pair of boxers and his black t-shirt. He grabbed his jeans from the end of the bed and headed into the washroom.

Jonathan was sitting on the floor in Jared’s bedroom playing with a toy car waiting for his father to come out of the bathroom.

Jared opened the door startled to see his son sitting on the floor.

“Hey little man, watch ya doing?”

“I’m hungry daddy.”

“Come on buddy, let's get some grub.”

Jared and Jonathan had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang. It was a group of women from Carol’s catering. Jared soon found himself in the living room while the caterers commandeered his kitchen. He felt like an intruder in his own house.

It was noon before Jensen stumbled down the stairs looking for coffee.

“Good morning,” Jensen grumbled at Jared. He finally had his mug of coffee in his hands.

“Have fun last night?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, met up with a few friends. You should've come with me.”

Jared shook his head.

“Hey I met to ask you yesterday, do you want to invite Felicia over today? She could maybe help out with Jonathan.”

“I’ll give her a call.”

Jeffery Dean Morgan was the first to arrive. He brought with him a bottle of red wine.

Jensen hugged Jeff.

“Come here and meet Jared.”

Jared watched Jensen and Jeff from a few feet away. Jeff radiated full alpha-ness. Jeff had Jared feeling skittish.

“Jared, I want you to meet my manager Jeffery Dean Morgan. Jeff, this is Jared Padalecki.”

The two men shook hands.

“Dadddy…” Jonathan peered around Jared to look up at Jeff.

“Ahh, so here’s the little tyke,” Jeff said.

Jensen reached down and picked up Jonathan.

“This, this is my son,” Jensen said proudly.

After Jeff showed up Danneel Harris, Rob Benedict, Michael Borja, Stephan Norton and Chad Michael Murray all arrived.  Felicia joined the party about an hour later.

Jared felt like an outsider. Chad was ignoring him, the rest of Jensen’s friends seemed to have disdain for him at best.

Jared and Felicia stayed together in the backyard watching Jonathan, who stuck close to Jared.  They watched Jensen interact with his friends. The group was joking around teasing each other. Very tight-knit.

The caterers set up a buffet outside with a variety of different dishes.

“This food is delicious,” Felicia said in between bites.

“Yes.” Jared agreed. He was mostly pushing his food around. They were sitting away the rest of the group.

“Hey, can I have everyone’s attention?” Jensen asked.

“This has been fun, but I asked Y'all here today because I need to discuss a few things with you,” Jensen announced.

“Let me take Jonathan inside,” Felicia whispered to Jared.

“Thanks,”

Felicia squeezed Jared’s shoulder as she took her plate and Jonathan’s hand and went inside the house.

Jensen watched Felicia go inside before continuing.

“So um…y’all know that I recently broke up with Misha and found out that I have a son.” Jensen look pointedly at Chad.

“Well because of these events I’m canceling the American leg of our tour.”

“Excuse me?” Rob asked.

“Yeah, we don’t get a say?” Stephan questioned.

“Listen I know we usually discuss this…this isn’t up for negotiation”

“Wait, we have kids, families, but now you can’t do your damn job because you have a son?” Rob exclaimed.

“Yes! God damn it. I didn’t know I had a son. No one told me until a few weeks ago. So I need to make up for all that time lost.” Jensen growled. He again looked directly at Chad.

“This is such bullshit,” Chad said, raising from his seat.

“Sit down,” Jeff commanded.

“I’m not taking the blame. Jared asked me not to say anything.” Chad pointed at Jared.

“Enough.” Jeff cut Chad off.

“I’m working on a solution with the American promoters. Everyone will have to be willing to work Friday and Saturday nights.”

Jeffery Dean Morgan looked around at everyone.

Jared noticed that Danneel moved closer to Jensen.  It dawned on him that Jensen and Danneel had probably slept together. The way the beta was scooting closer to Jensen screamed familiarity.

“Our bigger problem is the fact that Jensen claimed Jared.”

Jensen’s friends didn’t know that, and the group let out a collective what the fuck?

“Jensen?” Danneel questioned.

“We were drunk, it happened.” Jensen callously said.

Jared could feel the eyes upon him. He felt shame. He wanted to get up and walk away, but pride made him stay. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“So I’ve been thinking about this situation.” Jeff continued.

“We need to get in front of this…we need to be the narrative. We’ll tell the press that the omega had gotten pregnant from a one night stand too close to his heat. He didn’t contact Jensen until recently. We’ll do a DNA test to confirm…”

The growl was deafening.

Jared had stood up.

“I will not agree to any of this,” Jared said between clenched teeth.

“Omega sit down,” Jeff growled back.

“Hey, don’t talk to Jared like that,” Jensen interjected.

Jared looked around at everyone.

“I’m done here.”

“Jared,” Jensen warned.

“Tell the truth or don’t say anything.”

“This is the way it has to be. Jensen has an image to uphold. That’s not all he needs to do; he needs to reclaim you, like yesterday.”

Jared’s head turned to look at Jeff.

“No! I don’t care about Jensen’s image.”

“You better, his image is all of our’s bread and butter.”

“Jeff. Jared. Let's talk this out.” Jensen pleaded.

“Jensen, you can see your son, but the rest of this…no. I’m done.”

Jared walked away.  

“Jared. Comeback…” Jensen commanded using his alpha voice.

Jared stopped. He ran his hand through his hair. He fought as hard as he could, but in the end, he turned around and walked back to Jensen. Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm and whispered in his ear.

“I’m sorry, but we have to do this. It’s for the best. It best for Jonathan.”

Jensen finished whispering to Jared with a “Stay quiet.” lacing his voice with alpha authority.

Jeff continued explaining that it needed to look like Jensen claimed Jared now for the sake of his son. The press will buy it.

“It’s not fair,” Chad spoke up.

“Jensen knew he claimed Jared. He never checked on the omega. Now we’re going to make Jared out to be the next Yoko Ono. Jensen’s fans will hate him.”

“What’s your idea?” JDM barked at Chad.

“If Jensen loses fans, we all lose money,” Jeff added.

“Sorry, Chad if this upsets your sensibilities. You knew about the boy and you kept your mouth shut. So you’ve been a big factor in this problem. If Jared takes the fall this one time, so be it. Anyone else has a comment?”

Jared had his head down. He was trying to control his breathing, trying to keep it together. He wasn’t agreeing to this. He had his own plan. Tomorrow he would call Mark Pellegrino.

 

TBC

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tells his story. Consequences maybe more than he can bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for the comments. 
> 
> Sorry for the grammar errors they are my own.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a left turn on my outline. The boyz do what they want to do and I'm just the passenger. 
> 
> Enjoy...

 

Jared watched from his bedroom window as Jensen said goodbye to Jeff. He waited until Jensen’s friends left for the evening to leave his bedroom.

When Jensen came inside; Jared left his bedroom and went downstairs to face his alpha.

“I’m tired,” Jensen said when he saw the omega coming down the stairs.

“So am I, but we need to discuss what went on this evening,” Jared said more calmly than he felt.

“I’ll talk with you in the morning.”

“No, you’ll fucking talk now,” Jared growled.

Jensen’s alpha was ready to put his omega in his place when he took a good look at Jared.

Jared looked distraught, pale with dark circles under his eyes.

“Fine.”

“First, I don’t care that you're my alpha, you don’t use your _alpha voice on me_ … _ever!”_ Jared snarled.

“Really? Out of this whole evening, that’s your problem?”

“Shuddup. I told you before that I’m not taking the fall for the sake of your god damn image. JDM can go fuck himself.” Jared barked.

“Are you done?” Jensen asked tiredly.

“Are you serious? On the contrary; I’ve only begun to get started. If you’re in agreement with JDM’s plan, then get the fuck out of my house, and outta my son’s life.”

Jensen grabbed Jared by the throat shoving him into the wall.

“Quit it!” Jensen hissed.

“I’m tired of this conversation. I’m tired of being the bad guy or walking on eggshells around you.  JDM is right.  We need to reunite, I need to reclaim you.  That’s part of your problem.  Our bond is non-existent. I need to rectify that.”

Jared struggled to breathe.

“No, no.” Jared rasped.

Jensen crowded Jared against the wall, still holding tight onto his throat.

“It's for the best omega,” Jensen whispered.

Jared tried to fight Jensen off of him, but the alpha was like a brick wall.

Jensen slowly released the pressure off of Jared’s throat, letting Jared shift enough to bring his knee up between Jensen’s legs. The alpha groaned in surprise, and dropped to his knees on the floor, grabbing his crotch. Jared pushed Jensen out-of-the-way and ran upstairs to Jonathan’s room shutting the door. Jared was shaking as he put a chair under the doorknob. Jared bent down, grabbing his knees, breathing heavily.

Some time had passed; Jared soon began to worry when he couldn’t hear… _anything._ The house was very quiet.  He kept debating if he should go back downstairs. After what seemed like an eternity Jared removed the chair blocking the bedroom door. He looked to his left and then to his right before stepping out of his son’s room. He took one step at a time straining to hear any sounds. Searching the downstairs he didn’t see Jensen, however on the kitchen table was a note. Jared stared at for a moment before reading it.

 _Jared… you win. My lawyer will be in touch._ -Jensen.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning came to fast for Jared. He was nervous, anxious, scared, and still very angry. He went through his morning routine with his son, dropping him off at school. He spent the entire day being jumpy.  Jared’s employees kept a wide berth sensing his anxiety, not wanting to burden him with non-issues. Tuesday went much of the same as Monday.  Jared knew Jensen wasn’t going to walk away, nevertheless, it’s been radio silence since they had their fight.

Wednesday afternoon, Jared was sitting at his desk when Matt came into his office. 

“Um, Jared there’s an alpha named Mark Pellegrino outside asking for you.”

Jared felt his stomach drop. He had thought about contacting Mark, giving him the tell-all on his and Jensen’s relationship but he didn’t. Jared reined in his emotions, knowing the alpha would sense his fear. Jared needed to be strong and composed when he met with Mark.

“Thanks, Matt, please bring him to my office.”

Jared stood up when Mark Pellegrino appeared at the doorway.

“Good afternoon Mr. Pellegrino, please come on in,” Jared stated.

“Good afternoon Mr. Padalecki. Sorry for stopping by unannounced. I was hoping that we could talk for a few minutes.”

“Please have a seat,” Jared gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Jared sat down once Mark was settled into the chair.

Mark sat forward, clasping his hands together.

“I have a few questions that I was hoping you may be able to answer for me.”

“Ok, sure.”

“Great. First, I heard that Jensen was looking to buy some real estate here in Austin. Do you have any idea why?”

Jared laughed nervously.

“Should I know?”

Mark smiled at Jared.

Going into his bag Mark pulled out several glossy eight by ten photographs, he pushed them across the desk to Jared.

Jared sucked in his breath at the sight of the first photograph.  The photo was of him and Jensen in front of Jonathan’s school. Jensen was wearing a baseball cap and his dark sunglasses.

The next photo was a close up of Jensen with his sunglasses off. The following photos were of him, Jonathan, and Jensen walking home from school. The last photo was of the three of them in front of his house.

Stunned for a moment Jared kept looking down at the photos.

“How dare you,” Jared finally said, finding his voice.

“Hey, when you start hanging out with celebrities, your expectation of privacy goes out the window.”

“These photos have my son in them,” Jared growled.

“Not just your son.”

Mark pulled out another document out of his bag. Jonathan’s birth certificate.

Jared deflated when he recognized the document. He was still hopeful when Jonathan was born that Jensen would come back and reclaim him. He named Jensen as Jonathan’s father on the birth certificate.

“How did you get this?” Jared demanded.

“Please, the how isn’t important. Let's say I know people in high places.”

“This is… this is wrong,” Jared mumbled.

“Here’s what I pieced together:

Jensen knocked you up years ago. Now you found out he was going to mate with Misha, so, you decided to let him know about his long-lost love child. What did you want? Money? College for the boy?”

Jared stared at Mark for a moment. Only yesterday he was going to call Mark, tell his side of the story. Maybe this was meant to be. However, the guilt he was feeling for betraying Jensen was overwhelming.

Jared sighed.

Fuck the consequences he was going to tell the truth.

“If I agree to tell my side of what happened, I want something in return.”

“What?” Mark asked.

“Crop my son out of these photos.”

“Jared soon, very soon there will be pictures of your son taken and published.”

“Please.” Jared pleaded.

“Ok. I’ll crop him out of the photos, but I’d like to request to be the journalist who takes the official pictures of you, Jensen, and Jonathan.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that,” Jared said.

Mark pulled out a cell phone and began to record their conversation.

Jared told Mark the truth, told him everything right up to the fight he had with  Jensen. He even showed him the faded claiming bite.

Surprisingly, Jared felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

The story, pictures (minus Jonathan) came out on Friday. Jared stayed home all weekend with Jonathan waiting for the fallout.  Jared’s phone was unusually quiet except for a call from Mark Sheppard to tell him the store was overrun with Jensen fans and reporters. Thankfully no one showed up at his house.  

Mark Pellegrino didn’t post the picture of Jared’s house. Social media and entertainment stations had a field day with the explosive story. The press painted Jensen as a monster. Jensen had claimed an omega and turned his very rich back on him. Jared felt bad, Jensen was selfish, but he wasn’t a monster. Jeffery Dean Morgan tried to protect Jensen, but the press wasn’t having any of it.

Felicia came by Sunday afternoon to help with dinner and cheer Jared up. Jared even broke down and called Jensen, but he didn’t answer.

The following Monday Jared took his son to school.  The other omegas were staring at him. It was eerily quiet outside the school. He hugged Jonathan goodbye and waited until his son was in the building before leaving.

“Mr. Padalecki?” the school principal called out to him as he was leaving.

“yes?”

“Would you come to my office for a moment?”

Jared felt like a small child following the principal to his office.”

“Have a seat Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared sat down.

“I asked you here because I’m worried about the new revelation in your life. Our school is not set up for this kind of publicity. The safety of our students is our number one priority. I think you may want to consider moving your son to a private school. I’m sure his alpha can afford it.”

Jared swallowed thickly.

“Wait, are you asking me to take Jonathan out of school?” Jared asked, shocked.

“I’ve had several complaints from concerned parents who feel uncomfortable with the attention… your situation will bring to our school. Please pick up Jonathan’s paperwork as you’re leaving and take your son home with you.”

Jared felt numb as he picked up Jonathan’s school records and then helped Jonathan pack up his backpack with his school supplies and pictures. Jonathan began to cry because he couldn’t understand why Jared was in his class cleaning out his desk.

Jared called Felicia once he had Jonathan settled in back at home.

“Hey red, could you please come over now and take care of Jon.”

“Yes, of course, is he sick?”

“No. I’ll explain once you get here.”

Jared called Matt to tell him that he’d be running late. Felicia arrived right afterward and Jared explained to her what had happened at Jonathan’s school.

“What the fuck,” Felicia whispered.

“I’m so sorry Jaybird. It was probably those bitchy omegas who complained.” Felicia stated.

Jared nodded and went to find his son.

“I’ll fix this, I'll fix all of this,” Jared whispered to Jonathan as he kissed his son on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

Jared arrived to work just in time to see two squad cars pull up to the store. There was an Austin police car and the Houston police car.

“Jared Padalecki.” Houston police officer asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re under arrest.”

“What for?” Jared pressed.

“Underage drinking, underage sex, running away, use of a fake id.”

“That was years ago!” Jared shouted.

“You broke the law and it’s still under statutory.”

Matt came out of the store.

“Jared?”

“Matt call Felicia and tell her I’ve been arrested and call my lawyer. Mr. Swanson.” Jared shouted to Matt.

The Houston officer pushed Jared hard into his squad car and handcuffed his hands together behind his back. The officer then opened the back door and push Jared inside.  Jared watched as the Houston officer gave a card to Matt.

The officer opened the drivers door and sat down.

"I'd read you your rights, but omegas don't get Miranda rights." The officer chuckled.

Jared’s whole body began to shake when he realized he was being taken to jail.

 

tbc…

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finds out who is behind his arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments.
> 
> FYI. I made up new names for Jared's parents. It's something I prefer to do. 
> 
> All the mistakes are my own.

 

Jared endured the two and half hour ride in silence to the police station.

The officer pulled into the parking lot, killed the engine, exited his Dodge Charger, and opened Jared’s door.  Without warning, he grabbed Jared by the arm and pulled him out of the vehicle. Jared’s arms ached from the awkward position they had been in, the omega protesting the rough treatment by pulling back from the officer.

“C’mon omega. I don’t want any problems with you.” The officer growled.

“Yes, sir,” Jared responded.

Jared could tell that Officer Stanley (after reading his name badge), was itching for a fight.

Officer Stanley led Jared up a long staircase down a couple of halls until he found himself in front of a messy desk. The officer took the handcuffs off Jared. Jared couldn’t help but rub his wrists furiously.

“Have a seat.” Officer Stanley pointed to the chair on the side of the desk.

Jared answered all the usual questions politely and honestly keeping the snark to a minimum.

“Ok, Mr. Padalecki, next stop is a holding cell until your arraigned.”

The officer pulled Jared out of his seat, taking him to the holding cells. The men walked side by side. Jared passed a few empty holding cells, some of the cells had alphas inside of them. Some of the alphas leered at Jared, some of them shouted catcalls to him. The last cell had two omegas inside. To Jared, they looked like whores. He hated that he jumped to that stereotypical conclusion.

“No trouble.” Officer Stanley said as he roughly shoved Jared inside the cell.

The officer was hardly out of sight when the girls began giggling and whispering to each other. Jared turned to look at them. The blond was wearing a sparkling pink crop top along with a pink miniskirt. The brunette was wearing a red velvet bra and a small black jacket that barely reached her navel and a black jean mini skirt. Both ladies had high heels on that matched their outfits.

“Look at this Mini, we have ourselves a real white-collar omega probably committing a white-collar crime.” The brunette said to the blond.

“That’s good; right Betty? It’s better than selling tail.”

“What’s your name sugar?” the Brunette/Betty asked.

Jared thought about ignoring them, but he either faces the girls or turned towards the alphas who were hanging on the bars trying to break into their cell.

“Jared.” He replied.

“I’m Betty Boop, that’s my street name. This is Mini Mouse”

“Um, hello,” Jared said.

“So what did you do to land yourself in here, _sugar_?”

“Wait, let us guess. Me first!” Mini said.

“You tried to act like an alpha!”

“No, he acted too uppity,” Betty said laughing.

“No, he outsmarted an alpha, and landed his ass in jail,” Mini added laughing.

“Oooh-No, he stole from alpha,” Betty said.

“Shit Betty, if he stole from an alpha he’d be dead not in jail.”

Both women noticed that Jared had backed up away from them.

“Ah, _sugar_ , we’re just playing with you. What happened, really?” Betty asked in earnest.

Jared sighed.

“I’m in for using a fake ID and underage drinking,”

 _“What?”_ Both girls asked simultaneously.

“How old are you?” Mini asked.

“I’m twenty-four. I committed those crimes years ago.”

“Wait-a-minute-shit, you pissed someone off, big time.”

Immediately Jared thought of Jensen. 

His alpha probably decided a trip to jail would be a suitable punishment for Jared.

Then his thoughts went to Jonathan. Could Jensen be that cruel? Jensen could take Jonathan away from Jared and be just as cruel without putting him in jail.

“Is your alpha coming to get you out?” Mini asked.

“No.”

“Jared Padalecki?” A different officer friendly called out.

 _‘Thank god.’_ Jared thought. He was afraid if the girls found out he was mated to Jensen; he’d be stuck in the middle of a real-life lady and the tramp jail song scene.

“Lawyers here.” The new officer said as he opened the jail cell door for Jared, leading him out of the holding cell area.

Gregg Swanson was already sitting down when the officer led Jared into the small interview room. The officer went to handcuff Jared to the table when Mr. Swanson stopped him.

“It’s ok. Jared will not give me any trouble.”

“It’s protocol, sir.”

“Jared will be fine,” Gregg said sternly.

The officer narrowed his eyes at the lawyer, grabbed his cuffs shuffled out of the room.

“Jared are you okay?”

“I’m…yes, thank you.” Jared had to fight to hold back the tears. He didn’t realize how scared he was until he saw a familiar face.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Jared asked timidly.

“I have some information.”

“Ok.”

“Very soon Mr. Ackles lawyer is going to come by to talk with you.”

“I knew it. That bastard,” Jared said, slamming his fist on the table.

“What?”

“Jensen he did this to me!” Jared growled.

“No. I don’t, No. Let me explain. Apparently, Eugene and Tina Padalecki want a big payday from your alpha.  They filed a civil suit against Ackles for not paying them for the right to claim you. I don’t know the exact details, however, Mr. Beaver will be explaining everything to us. Here is what I need to know; Mr. Ackles would like Mr. Beaver to be your lawyer, and I would be your consultant. This decision is completely up to you.  We need to be clear Mr. Beaver works for your alpha, Jensen will be his main concern.”

A quick knock on the door and a slightly balding, bearded man in a cheap suit entered the room.

“Jared Padalecki?”

“Yes.”

“Jim Beaver.  Nice to meet you.” Jim shook Jared’s hand.

Jared eyed the lawyer keenly.  He expected a smoother type of alpha to be Jensen’s lawyer. 

“How far did you get?” Beaver said to Swanson,

“I was explaining that Mr. Ackles would like you to be his lawyer and I would be a consultant.”

“Good, it’s up to you boy. The main thing is I’m Jensen’s lawyer, and his interest will come first, but that’s why Gregg is here to watch out for you. If we are in agreement I’ll have the paperwork drawn up right away.”

Jared looked to Gregg, who in turn gave him a slight nod.

“Ok,” Jared responded.

“Let me explain a few things to you.” Alpha Beaver said to Jared.

“Apparently, your parents were at a dinner party with the local DA, and they were spouting off about your interview with Mr. Pellegrino. The DA wants to see his name in the headlines. He’s a bit star stuck with Jensen. He brought the charges against you with your parent's help. I sat down with him, and we agreed that you would do community service for all the transgressions.  However, the Judge, in this case, got wind of our plea bargain and nixed it.  He’s a really old fashion alpha with old fashion ideas when it comes to omegas. Unfortunately, his views are also the views of our new administration, he wants to make an example of you, he wants a real punishment for you.”

“What? No, I was a kid when I broke the law. I now have a kid. Please, I can’t go to jail.” Jared desperately pleaded.

“Cool your jets there boy.” Jim continued.

“The DA and I have a thought, but I wanted to run it pass you first. How do you feel about house arrest.”

“What’s that?” Jared asked.

“Basically, you will be confined to your property by an ankle monitor for a set amount of time, some judges might let you work, I don’t know about this one.”

“Can I talk to Jared alone for a moment.” Gregg cut into the conversation.

“Absolutely, I’ll be right outside the door.”

Gregg waited until Jim was out the door.

“Jared?”

“I can’t believe all of this…this is happening because of my parents. How is any of this fair?” Jared sobbed.

Gregg had a handkerchief in his pocket and he handed it to Jared.

“I’m sorry.”

Jared took several deep breaths to compose himself.

“What do you think I ought to do?”

“I think you ought to talk to your alpha.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Really? He’s here. He didn’t want to put pressure on you to see him.”

Jared lit up a bit. Jensen was here.

“He’s here for me or because of the lawsuit?” Jared asked timidly.

“You. That lawsuit is civil, not criminal.”        

“I want to see him.”

Jim Beaver brought Jensen to Jared’s interview room.

Gregg stood up when the door opened. 

Jensen stepped inside the room. Jared’s back was to him.

“I’ll be right outside the door if you need me,” Gregg said to Jared in passing.

Jared kept staring at the wall in front of him. His heart was pounding through his chest.

“Jared?” Jensen asked.

“Yes.” Whispered Jared.

Jensen walked over to Jared.

Jensen kneeled down to be eye level with Jared.

Jared turned his head so that he was facing his alpha.

Jensen reached out and stroked Jared’s hair, letting his hand cradle Jared’s head, pulling the omega closer to him until their foreheads were touching.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Jared. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. I promise I will do everything I can to get you out of this mess.”

Jared slides out of his chair so that he too was kneeling in front of Jensen.

Jensen pulled Jared into him, hugging him closely.

Jared allowed Jensen to give him comfort. His inner omega desperate for his alpha to fix everything.

“Please alpha, I can’t lose Jonathan.”

“Never,” Jensen whispered. Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead.

“Let's get this over with so we can get you home,” Jensen said as he stood up pulling the omega up with him.

 

tbc

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes care of Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...short but sweet I hope. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for hanging in there with me. I can only say that it's been a hell of a year, RL has been beating me up lately. I'm thankful for SPN and the SPN family. 
> 
> All errors are my own.

 

“ _Ius alpha_ ” Beaver simply says..

“What? Is that even a thing anymore?” Prosecutor McKinney asked.

“Listen, boy, if the judge wants to go ol’ school, then let's go ol’ school.” Attorney Beaver snarked. 

Jensen watched as the two alpha lawyers stared each other down.

Jared sat next to Jensen as close as he could holding the alpha's hand with a death grip.

McKinney scooted his chair back. 

“I’ll be back.”

“What’s happening?” Jensen asked.

“It’s an old law that happens to still be on the books here in Texas. _Ius alpha_ it means Alpha’s rights.  It allowed alphas to have absolute control over their omegas. It means that you will decide Jared’s punishment.

“Oh.” Jensen glanced at Jared.

“It will allow you to take Jared to the hotel tonight instead of him having to stay in the holding cell until the arraignment.”

Suddenly the door opened, Prosecutor McKinney and District Attorney Charles Whitfield walked into the room.  

“Beaver, you crazy son of a bitch,” Whitfield exclaimed.

“Fighting fire with fire.” Jim shot back.

“Setting omega rights back fifty years if I allow you to do this.”

“I would’ve thought that you’d like it.” Beaver rebuffed.

“Let Mr. Ackles take his omega home tonight, and I’ll retract my request.” Jim offered.

“Beaver, you know bail has to be set, at his arraignment. We are all due back to meet here at 9:00 am.”

“Jared is not staying here overnight. I don’t care what you have to do to make that happen, but he’s leaving with alpha Ackles.”

Whitfield sighed.

“If Jared is not here in the morning I’m holding you responsible.” D.A. Whitfield said pointing his finger at Jim. Then the D.A. stalked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Jared felt pathetic. He had read about omegas dissociating themselves from stressful situations, however, he never thought it would happen to him. The moment Jensen stepped into the interrogation room, Jared wanted to claw his way under Jensen’s skin.  He was aware of what was going on around him-he just let his alpha make all the decisions. He was now the poster child for why omegas couldn’t function on their own and therefore needed an alpha.  He wanted to care, but he didn't.

Jared stood next to Jensen as he signed paperwork. Jared followed Jensen as they walked out of the police station. Outside of the police station was a madhouse. The press was everywhere. Jensen shield Jared from the paparazzi best he could. Jared allowed Jensen to help him into the service car that was waiting for them.

Jared didn’t fight Jensen when he manhandled him from the car to the hotel, to the room. Jensen had booked them a two room suite.

“So, I had my handlers buy you some things, and an outfit for tomorrow,” Jensen said once he shut the door to the room.

“Ok, thanks,”

Jared wandered away, Jensen stayed close behind him.

Jared went into the bedroom left of the door.  He saw a gym bag on the bed, he quickly backed out.

“Your room I think,” Jared gave Jensen a tight smile.

“Actually that is your room. The bag should have toiletries and other personal items.”

Jensen reached into the front of his jeans and pulled out Jared’s cell phone.

“Call home Jared.”

Jared reached for the phone.

“Thank you, Jen.”

Jensen smiled at the nickname.

Jared dialed Felicia’s number.

“Red.”

 _“Oh, my god! Jared are you ok?”_ Felicia gasped.

“Yeah, I’m at a hotel with Jensen.”

_“What’s going on?”_

“How’s Jonathan?” Jared whispered.

_“He’s good. He’s been asking for you.”_

Jared felt himself tear up.

_“Jared, please what’s happening? Social media has you locked up for years. All because you had a fake id?”_

“I’ll be home tomorrow. Home arrest is on the table.”

_“This is ridiculous.”_

“Can I talk to Jonathan?”

“Yes, hold on.”

A few moments later…

_“Daddy.”_

Jared looked at Jensen, his eyes tearing up.

“Hey, buddy.”

_“Are you home?”_

“No. I’ll be home tomorrow. Ok?”

_“Why?”_

“Jonathan, I need you to be a good boy for Felicia. Can you do that for me?”

_“Yessssss.”_

“Good boy.”

“Hey Buddy, I love you.”

_“Love you too, daddy.”_

“I need to talk to Felicia, ok?”

_“Yes!”_

Jared heard the phone drop.

_“Hey Jaybird.”_

“I’ll call tomorrow.”

_“Please Jared, do what you have to get back here.”_

“I will.”

Jared ended the phone call and looked over at Jensen, who was leaning against the wall watching him.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll order room service.”

“ ‘m not hungry,” Jared commented.

“You need to eat.”

Jared went to his room.  He opened the gym back to find sweats, boxers, and toiletries.  He grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom.

Jensen orders several items from room service.

Jared exited the bathroom. He went into the main room to see that Jensen had set out plates of different food.

“I didn’t know what you’d want to eat. I might have gone overboard.”

Jared laughed snatching a french fry off one of the plates.

Both men sat down to eat.

“I found a house. It’s part of a gated community.”

Jared looked up at Jensen.

“I’m sorry Jensen. I should have listened to you. This all went south. I, I only wanted to tell the truth.”

“No, I was wrong.  I should have checked on you. I lost five years with my son because I’m a selfish bastard. Now you’re paying the price because I was too selfish to take care of you.”

Jared tried to hold back the sob but he couldn’t stop it.

“You weren’t the only one who was wrong. I should have told you about Jonathan.” Jared choked out.

“Jared if you are put under home arrest I want you to live with me. Let me take care of you, and Jonathan.”

“Yes.” Jared quietly whispered.

 

tbc...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared accepts his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....Thank you for hanging in there with me.
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> Happy New Years!  
> Merry Christmas!  
> Wishing everyone Peace and Happiness.

Jared felt better when he woke up in the luxurious hotel suite the next morning. That lasted until Jared turned on the tv and saw that the news was discussing a tweet that the President had tweeted earlier in the morning.

“Today in Houston we start making America great again by reining in out of control omegas, starting with the Ackles omega who openly disobeyed the rules. The omega thought he was too good to pay penance for his sins.”

Jared merely sat on the couch anxiously watching the screen.

“I was just a kid…” Jared whispered.

“Turn that shit off, that guy’s an asshole,” Jensen said bitterly as he walked up behind the couch and ran his hand through Jared’s hair. When Jared didn’t move Jensen grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

“The entire nation knows.” Jared quietly said.

“Most of the nation thinks this whole thing is a waste of taxpayers money. C’mon, fuck that guy.”

Both men dress, headed downstairs for breakfast.

Jared pushed his food around, to nervous to eat. Jensen observes the omega but doesn’t comment.

* * *

 

 

Jared watched as the paparazzi noticed their vehicle arriving at the courthouse, they rushed towards them. The courthouse was a circus, with the media, fans, and protestors all standing on the grounds waiting for their arrival. Their car came to a complete stop. Gregg Swanson opened Jared’s door grabbing Jared’s hand. Gregg helped Jared out of the vehicle pulling him through the frenzied crowd towards the courthouse. Jared could hear Jensen’s shouting for him, but he couldn’t pull away from Gregg.

Once in the courthouse, Gregg steered them to the nearest close door.

He opened the door, inside was a small conference room.

“Sit Jared,” Gregg said.

“What’s going on? Why didn’t we wait for Jensen?”

“I wanted to talk to you first and alone.” Gregg paused. Both men took a seat at the conference table.

“It appears that Jensen’s lawyer; Mr. Beaver struck a deal with the prosecutor, and _this Judge_ is giving his go-ahead that he will accept it. I want you to consider this deal carefully.”

“What deal?” Jared interrupted impatiently.

“Two years home arrest, Jensen will automatically retain full custody over Jonathan. Jensen will also take over your music shop. If Jensen permits; you will be allowed to work three days a week.  If Jensen permits; you will be allowed to go to Jonathan’s school to drop him off, pick him up, and school activities.”

Jared stood up so fast that his chair slides back and hit the wall behind him… _hard_.

“No! Why the fuck does Jensen have any say in my life?” Jared said as he shoved his bangs roughly back and out of his face.

“He's your alpha. This corrupt judge is all about omegas having no civil rights.”

“If I don’t agree to this plea bargain?”

“Trial by jury, if you are convicted you will have to serve at least one year in jail. Jared, omegas have a rough time getting out of jail. If you have any infractions while incarcerated, they will add time to your sentence. Custody of Jonathan will still go to Jensen.”

Jared sat down defeated, his head bowed.

“I have no choice but to accept this deal.”

“This is out of my…”

The banging at the conference door interrupted Gregg.

The door opened Jensen walked inside his eyes full of worry.

“Jared.”

Jim Beaver walked inside behind Jensen.

“Did you go through the plea bargain with Jared?” Jim asks Gregg.

“I did highlight some of it.”

“Good…Jared, we have a tentative plea bargain on the table.  It consists of two-year house arrest. Jensen would have absolute control of all your personal assets, your business assets, decisions to where you would reside. Jensen would have full custody of Jonathan. Jared, you’d have to ‘show’ good faith in trying for a second child.”

“No.” Jared and Jensen said in unison.

“Do I get a say?” Jensen asked.

“No, Jensen you don’t…if you decide to turn your back on Jared, he goes to jail.”

“This is the best deal you could come up with?” Jared asked disbelievingly.

“Yes, boy, this is what happens when the President of the United States tweets about your unusual case. The whole nation is watching this case. The omega right groups are not in power.”

“What do you mean good faith in trying for a second child?” Jared asked.

“Means no birth control, no stopping the natural progression of you becoming pregnant during your heats.”

“What if I want to wait to have more children?” Jensen asked.

“No one will be watching you two engage in sex. Just don’t get caught trying to buy birth control, or the deal will be null and void.”

“Allow me to talk to Jared alone.” Jensen firmly said.

The two lawyers walked out of the room.

“Jared, what do you want to do?” Jensen asked.

“I want this bloody nightmare to go away.”

“Two years, I’ll give you back your life.”

“Full custody of my son?”

“I don’t care how the custody works out as long as I’m part of my son’s life,” Jensen responded.

“Two years I’ll likely have another pup or two.”

“I’ll stock up on condoms.”

“Right.” Jared snarked.

After a long pause, Jared said absentmindedly.

“Gregg said I could only work three days a week.”

Jensen sadly nodded.

“This sucks.” Jensen sighed wearily.

“Please bring the lawyers back.” Jared calmly said.

Jensen nodded and went out to the hallway.

“Jared has made his decision.” Jensen declared.

The three alphas returned.

Jared stared hopelessly at the three men. No, the three alphas. He simply had no choice but to reluctantly agree to the unjust conditions laid out before him.

“I’ll accept the agreement.”

 tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's Point of View.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have extra time off...
> 
> Thank you for the brilliant comments.

Jensen pulled up the driveway just a little past three in the morning. He was exhausted. He let his forehead fall against the steering wheel. In two days he would be leaving for Europe. Merely thinking about the tour caused him to panic. The moment that he and Jared returned to Austin, it has been non-stop preparation for his upcoming departure. Jensen had passed the point of exhaustion long ago.

Jensen’s thoughts inevitably went to Jared. Walter Smith-Jared’s parole office was waiting for them as they arrived home from Houston. The electronic bracelet was programmed and fitted to Jared. Since they moved the bracelet had to be re-programmed two more times.

“Jared,” the alpha whispered to himself.

Jared had all but shut down. His sole concern was with Jonathan.  Jared refused to help Jensen select a house, or help make decisions in regards to his music store.  The only decision that Jared made was what school Jonathan would attend. Jared did give Jensen a smile when he sweet-talked Walter into allowing Jared to take their son to the local park four days a week.

Jensen hired a therapist for Jared. Curtis Armstrong didn’t mince words, nor did he cut Jared any slack. Jensen had a love-hate relationship with the beta which occupied their home three days a week. There were times he could hear Jared shouting at the beta, and times when Jared would come out of the session with red eyes and a running nose. Jensen offered to hire a different therapist, but Jared declined his suggestion.

Jared’s store caused his biggest headache.  Jared walked away from his uncle's music store. Period. Jensen had no experience with retail. He lured Mark Sheppard out of retirement with a large raise. Jensen and Mark had a lengthy meeting, Mark showed Jensen-Jared’s plans for the music shop. The plans were more of a dream if you will, but Jensen had the capital to make it come to fruition. Consequently, Jensen bought the building next door to the music shop, moved the original store temporary, and renovations have begun. When everything is said and done, this will give Jared an opportunity to work from home if he wants too.

Jensen sighed, looking up at the house.

Meanwhile, Jensen’s accountant is having a coronary over the amount of money everything is costing. Jensen’s new critically acclaimed album has plummeted in sales, because of the recent bad press he’s been receiving. To top it off Jared’s parents are suing him for the sum of one million dollars.

The only savior in this cluster fuck has been Felicia. Felicia agreed to move into the guest house; since then she’s been their cook, nanny, storekeeper, driver. Jensen gifted her with a new car. Besides the car he gave her a raise, she’s been their lifesaver. He needs Felicia to keep everything running efficiently at the house while he is out of the country.

Jensen slowly exited the car, walking into the house it smelled like cookies. He made it to the kitchen, where he stopped dead at the entrance. It looked like a confectionery bomb had exploded. Sugar and flour were on the counters, floors, and walls. Chocolate was everywhere. Jensen backed out of the kitchen to find Jared. Jared had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the television. Jensen stared at him for a moment before shaking his shoulder to wake up.

“Jared.”

“Leave me alone,” Jared said gruffly.

“Get up,” Jensen said forcibly.

“WHAT,” Jared said rubbing his eyes.

“What the fuck happened in the kitchen?”

“We made cookies,” Jared said rolling over so that his back was to Jensen.

Seeing red, Jensen gripped Jared jerking him off the couch.

“Clean. It. The. Fuck. Up.” Jensen articulated each word to get his point across.

“Felicia can clean it the fuck up,” Jared said through gritted teeth.

Jensen pulled Jared up, dragging him to the kitchen and shoving him hard onto the filthy floor.

“Clean this kitchen now. Since when did you become a dick to Felicia?”

Jared looked up at Jensen, his hands and side sticky from the confection disaster.

“Fuck you alpha.” Jared spat.

“Clean this mess up now!!” Jensen roared and stormed off.

Jensen woke up a little after one in the afternoon.  His thoughts instantly went to Jared. Jensen didn’t want to punish Jared, but what choice did he have if Jared deliberately disobeyed him? Jensen grew up in a house that was ruled by corporate punishment. He swore he wouldn’t be that alpha. Jared was pushing Jensen beyond his limits.

Jensen forced himself to get up and shower. He went down to the kitchen to see Felicia cleaning the sink. His mood immediately sank.

“I’m sorry Felicia that the kitchen was such a mess…”

“It wasn’t.”

“What?”

“Actually, it was sparkling when I entered this morning.”

Jensen cocked his head at Felicia.

“Ok, I know that you forced Jared to clean it last night and he did.”

“Ok, good,” Jensen said relieved he didn’t have to punish his wayward omega. Jensen shuffled over to the coffee machine pouring himself a mug full of black coffee.

“Felicia call me if Jared gets…difficult with you.”

“Jared is furious, he’s angry at the world right now, but he’ll be OK.”

“Jensen, you’re a good alpha. Jared will come around.”

“Thanks, and I hope so.”

* * *

Jensen didn’t experience genuine pain until he had to leave for Europe, with Jonathan clinging to his jeans pant leg crying, not willing to let go. No matter how Jensen tried to explain that he would be talking to Jonathan as soon as he could, his son only cried harder and clung tighter to his alpha. Jared's eyes were cold as he observes the scene unfold, neither comforting his son or alpha.

Finally, Felicia bent down to Jonathan and undid Jonathon’s hand from Jensen’s jeans. She picked him up, held him close as Jensen kissed his forehead saying goodbye. Jensen turned around to Jared to say his goodbyes, but Jared had already walked away.

 

tbc


End file.
